Devil May Care
by Manawa
Summary: Harry has always been the Master of Death. He and Death are friends more than anyone would think. Voldy is dead and Snape is in the shack waiting for death. What will happen if Death gives Harry a choice of saving him or letting him die.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort shouted.

Harry Potter hero of the wizarding world dropped like a stone onto the forest floor. The silence was deafening for a few minutes as the gathered death eaters stared at the leader of the dark who also fell to the ground. It wasn't until Hagrid roared in despair knowing that nothing will be the same again. The light had lost their one true chance.

Bellatrix was the first at her lord's side. "My lord" she said helping her master to a sitting position.

Waving her away the deformed man gracefully got to his feet flicking his wand over his dirty robes. He glanced over at his neminis his head tilted to the side. Something wasn't right, deep in his gut he felt it. Yet he knew he had killed the boy, pointing to Narcissa Malfoy he ordered her to go check the boy was dead.

The Malfoy matriarch knelt down and placed her trembling fingers against Potters neck moving it when she couldn't find a pulse. ' _We are all doomed'_ Narcissa thought before standing on trembling legs.

"He is dead my lord." she said her eyes roaming the gathered death eaters searching for her beloved Luc.

Lucius Malfoy bowed his head, his wife's face said it all. The eyes tight as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Tonight he would probably lose his only son. He had already lost his one time friend Severus. He was not a foolish man by any means, he was just a selfish one. He would never stop believing that muggleborns didn't belong in their world. Or rather their beliefs didn't. The old ways were being destroyed bit by bit.

When he first joined Tom Riddle he had the same belief and was doing all he could to make the wizarding world see the error of their ways. Muggles feared what they did not know and he was living proof of just that. He was beaten and ridiculed all his childhood. Turning him only more bitter after he went to Hogwarts and Dumbledore made him go back to the orphanage every summer. He cared not that Tom feared for his life day and night as bombs dropped around London killing innocent men, women and children.

Sadly madness soon pulled his lord away from the true meaning as he fought to find a way never to die. Immortality was all he cared about, along with the boy who was the cause of his long absent. Once a handsome man now stood a groustess snake like creature, a man no more rather a monster.

* * *

"Ahhh fuck that hurt." Harry said standing up.

Death patted his shoulder gently in understanding. This was not the first time Harry Potter had died and it wouldn't be his last. Death had been his constant companion since he was a mere babe in the arms of his mother. The Deathly Hallows were true but the true master of death did not have to have them within his grasp.

"Master you must go back the magical world is relying on you to save them." Death said beside him looking down on the dead body of the man/child before them.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry huffed muttering under his breath. "Next time I'm gonna make someone else do this shit."

* * *

 _Fifteen month old, Harry Potter cried for him mummy, who lay on the floor her eyes staring at him. A stranger stepped over her body drawing his attention from her._

" _Up." he demanded waving his little fingers at the strange man._

" _Little master." Death not used to a live person within his hold picked Harry up and cradled him in his arms._

 _Brushing his thumb over the cut on his Masters forehead him muttered unearthly words making the evil leave. Little Harry's face was covered in blood, tears and snot, which he wiped against Deaths robes. Crinkling his nose Death vanished it all with a flick of his wrist. There was no need for foolish wand waving. Calmer now the little boy leaned his head against Death's chest his thumb in his mouth and a small hand holding a stuffed wolf closed his eyes._

 _Hearing loud shouts from below Death sighed and placed his master back into his cot once more. "We will meet soon master," With that Death was gone now taking the souls of his master's mother and father._

 _From that day forward Harry Potter was known as the Boy Who Lived. A name that he would come to hate for the rest of his days. And what many days that would be. For now he could never die….Well not ever._

* * *

"How many souls have you taken?" Harry asked his friend.

Death sighed. "To many." He knew Harry would hate him for a while as he had no choice but to take more of his loved ones. Their time was up and not even his master could stop him taking them. Others he had managed to hold off until his master asked him to leave them be.

"Who?" Harry demanded when Death wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Master you know the rules."

"WHO DAMN IT? Damn you will answer me later" Harry said as Voldemort was heading their way.

"Yes Master." Death bowed.

"I'm gonna kill this fucker once and for all and if you don't take his damn fucked up soul, I will rip you a new one."

With a dark chuckle, Death watched his master lay down back in his body.

* * *

"My faithful tonight we have victory." Voldemort cried out to his followers. The death eaters cheered their lord. Soon we will not only rule Britain but the world. "Come let us show the light what there saviour has done to them."

"Lucius my most faithful, come you will have the chance to see the look on their pathetic faces and I give you the honour of killing your traitor son for not only defying you, but me the leader of the new world."

"My lord, such an honour indeed. I do not know where we went wrong. However if I may ask my lord, Narcissa has just this morning learnt she is once again with child. May she be excused?"

"Yet more to celebrate my friend. I shall guide you in bringing up a child worthy of my mark. For one day I will need to replace you. I must admit I once had high hopes for Draco. But let not us linger on his errors but on the wonderful future that I will give to you and your heir."

Voldemort, kept walking. Lucius and Narcissa stood together as the others followed their leader to the fallen saviour of the light. Once everyone was out of earshot Lucius whispered to his wife. "Go, the dark lord will not know you have gone." Kissing his wife on the forehead he walked briskly towards the others taking his place on Tom's right.

The place on the left empty for now as that was Severus' place. No one would fill it for now as the dark lord would make his followers fight to the death if he wished it. Bellatrix had been eyeing the spot for many years. Always making the dark lord question the potion master's loyalty. She of course was right Lucius knew the moment that the dark lord killed Lily Potter he was no longer his. Even so he was a friend and he would always listen to his subtle warnings of how the order were heading, so he could keep his family safe. Draco was under his wing and finally understood that the light was the only way he would survive the war, or so he thought. Now it looked like he had condemned his son to death.

* * *

Death, knew his master would save the world for he had foreseen this, of course not without a little help from himself. The boy was to trusting of people and now and again Death would step in and whisper in someone's ear where to lead him.

"Oh hello Death, have you come to take Severus home?" Hathor asked sitting back on her heels wiping her brow.

"It is possible." he shrugged.

"Harry will be so upset you know." she sighed. "There is a fine line between love and hate."

"Don't I know it," he chuckled helping his friend up. "It has been to long my friend. How are the humans treating you?"

"Oh they are kind. Well for human's I suppose. I miss home though." she sighed.

"You will leave when this is over?" Death asked surprised. Hathor the Ancient Egyptian goddess who personified the principles of love, beauty, music, dance, motherhood and joy a blessing to all who knew her and worshipped her. To those here on earth she was Luna Lovegood a strange girl who saw things no one believed in. All accept her best friend Harry, who had no idea Luna's real name let alone know that she was there to guide him. The true Luna Lovegood was taken by Death when she was a little 9 year old girl. Younger than what Hathor would have liked but had not seen any other with such a pure heart.

"No, I shall stay until your master has no need for me." they both looked down when they heard gasps coming from the floor.

"I need to go. I have done all I can for him. Don't be hasty with this soul. He is a good man." Luna squeezed her old friends hand and bent to kiss Severus' forehead whispering a blessing.

"Hey, no fair." Death grumbled as his friend winked and disappeared. Shaking his head he sighed. It was a busy night he was needed somewhere else and he to disappeared.

Severus Snape thought he was hallucinating. He had just seen Death talking to Luna Lovegood of all people. He was expecting death to finally take him to hell. In fact he was more than ready to met his death. He had set out to do what he was expected to do. There was nothing left for him here. However it was not to be. After Lovegood had blessed him with a long happy life full of love both disappeared leaving him alone on the dirty shack floor.

* * *

Harry Potter once again came face to face with Voldemort. Just as the sun rose the killing curse was once again sent towards the saviour of the wizarding world. The Malfoy family were going to regret their defection from his cause.

Before he knew what hit him the dark lord was dead. Death came and smiled at his master giving a nod. The final soul piece was finally gone. Hell was awaiting Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Thank fuck." Harry whispered as he fell to his knees.

The fight had lasted hours both losing people. He had seen Remus and Tonks as well as Fred before the final battle. The last of the Marauders gone from this earth. Even though Harry was sad to see Remus gone he knew his friend would finally find peace and be pain free. Tonks he felt more deeply she had a young son who was now like himself, parentless.

George had lost half his soul and wondered how long it would be until his friend came and put him out of his misery. The twins always said if one died the other would be right behind him. Harry knew it would cost him when he had saved Arthur from death he was warned. But he couldn't see the family lose their father they had become somewhat of a family for him over the years. It seemed a heavy price to pay.

Harry jumped slightly when Death popped up in front of him, a wired kind of smile on his face. The saviour shuddered hoping he wouldn't see that look again in a hurry. Death just cackled knowing what his master was thinking.

"Well, is he in hell?" Harry asked.

"No he is no longer. Hell would have been to good for him. The devil himself made sure of it."

"Good." Harry nodded and climbed to his feet. "You took many good people today."

"I did master. I also took many bad souls as well."

Before the young man could say anything he was almost bould over by his two closest friends in a three way hug. Stumbling he wrapped his arms around them both laughing and crying at the same time. Standing a little away from him on either side of Death were Luna and Neville the two most faithful friends anyone could ask for. Neville with the sword of Gryffindor over his shoulder looking like a true warrior.

"You guys okay?" Harry asked gently pushing Hermione and Ron away from him. As much as he loved them the touchy feely stuff wasn't for him.

"Yeah mate." Ron said looking over at his family who were gathered around Fred's body.

"I'm sorry Ron. If I could have only stopped…"

"Enough Harry." Luna stepped forward taking his hand in hers "Come I have someone who needs you." she said pulling him towards the entrance of the great hall.

Neville followed behind still on guard for any danger. He spotted The Malfoy family huddled together unsure what to do. They were known supporters of Voldemort's yet no one seemed to take any notice of them. That was until Harry saw them and tugged Luna towards them.

Lucius and Draco knelt before him putting their wands handle first towards the hero. Narcissa curtsied low her wand now her son's since Harry had taken his. Harry bent down and picked up the wands and ordered the three to stand, as he pulled another wand from his back pocket.

"Here, thanks for the loan Draco." the Malfoy heir slowly took his wand not believing that he was given the wand back.

"Thank you Lord Potter."

"Harry." he said kindly as he handed back Lucius' and Narcissa's as well.

"I,I" Lucius Malfoy was lost for words. Harry Potter had every right to kill them where they stood. "We are indebted to you Lor… Harry."

"Harry we must go." Luna tugged at his hand firmly.

"Neville take the Malfoy's inside I'm sure they could be of help. Don't let anyone harm them if they try tell them they will have me to deal with." Harry called out almost tripping over his feet trying to keep up with Luna. For a slight girl she was awfully strong.

"Luna?" Harry said as they made their way towards the Shrieking shack.

"Yes Harry Potter?" Harry sighed and followed his friend.

Death was standing over Severus Snape who was just looking Death in the eye. Harry watched as Luna stepped up to her friend and hooked her arm into his. The young wizard's eyes widened in shock. As far as he knew only he and those who were dying got to see Death.

"Master you have a choice to make." Death said patting Luna's hand while he looked down on the potions master.

"Snape you want me to choose if he lives or dies?"

"Let me go Potter. I don't want to live anymore my work is done. I have nothing left to live for." Snape crocked out.

Harry fell to his knees beside Severus and took his hand in his. After seeing memories of the life he had led and what he had done for him over the years. Putting his life in danger time and time again to save his Harry couldn't and wouldn't in all consciousness allow the the potion master to die. Whether he wanted to admit it or not he was a good man. Not a kind man, but a good man. Yet he had asked to go. He wanted to die it was clear to Harry that if he saved this man he would never be forgiven. Yet he couldn't let him go.

"Why are you making me choose?" Harry demanded of Death.

TBC...

A/N Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know if its worth carrying on with. As for my other stories both have half or more of a chapter done and will continue with them next week while on holiday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Right must dash souls to take and all that." Death said disappearing instantly.

"Guess you made up your mind." Luna shrugged and started to leave.

"What, wait, Luna what is going on?" Potter said grabbing out for her arm.

"Sorry, Harry they need me up at the castle."

"Potter you imbecile." Snape moaned trying to sit up.

"Me? What the hell have I done?"

"You just couldn't just say die you bastard." Severus sighed giving up trying to sit up. "Just leave me alone."

Harry looked between the potion master and the door. He knew he couldn't leave the man here alone after all he wasn't going to die anytime soon, yet he really didn't want to be here any longer. Taking out his wand he summoned his patronus.

"Go to Lucius Malfoy and tell him to come to the shrieking shack." he whispered before sending his stag off through the wall.

Neither spoke as they waited although Harry kindly took off his ripped shirt and placed it under the potion master's head. Said man lay there eyes closed trying to even out his breathing. Every breath was painful however and the shirt under his head was not helping at all seeming to block his airways. Fifteen painful minutes later Lucius Malfoy and his heir came through the tunnel door.

"My lor… Harry?" Draco called.

"In here."

"Severus, how." Lucius said ungracefully falling to his knees looking at his friend with concern.

"Please help." Snape gasped trying to point to his head.

Lusicus seemed to know what he was trying to say. Without any words the blonde wizard helped his friend to get more comfortable ordering his son to go and get his mother along with any potions that would help.

"I'll leave you too it." Harry muttered getting up and leaving the shack.

Exhaustion caught up with Harry as he stumbled his way up to the castle. He watched as Death collected another soul this one a death eater. Luna was talking to a student holding his hand while she gently stroked his hair.

"It's okay Casper you aren't going to be leaving us anytime soon. Death doesn't believe its your time yet." she smiled at him.

"I want my mummy." he cried.

"I know child we will get your mummy here as soon as we can." she bent and placed a kiss on his bloody forehead. "Oh look who has come to see you."

Harry slowly walked over and knelt beside the boy and went to take his hand only to notice it wasn't there. His robes now yellow black and red. He wondered if Madam Pomfrey could grow him a new hand.

"Casper, my name is Harry Potter and I want to thank you for your bravery. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep the war away from here. If I could have…" He wiped his tears that unashamedly fell. "I will tell a professor how brave you were and demand a thousand points to Hufflepuff."

The boy smiled and closed his eyes. Luna smiled and conjured a stretcher Harry gently elevated the boy onto it and together they started heading up to the castle. A mediwizard rashed forward and examined the boy before giving orders to some others to take him to specialist in dismemberment. The mediwizard went to leave only for Harry to grab his arm. The man's eyes widened when he noticed who he was being detained by.

"Mr Potter. What a honour." he said taking Harry's hand off his sleeve and shaking it vigorously.

"Yeah, um thanks. Look that kid well, will they be able to grow him a new hand?" he asked.

The man sighed. "I very much doubt it. The death eaters weren't here to play and they have cursed many of our patience with dark curses. You might be best to ask one who is in charge they will be able to tell you more than me. Thank you again Mr Potter but I really need to get out there and help" he said smiling before turning and jogging off to another stretcher which was heading their way.

Harry stood at the door and watched the scene before him. Many stretchers were laid on the great hall floor on one side was the injured being attended to by healers. On the other side laid the dead. Only some were covered so far and it wasn't until a Auror stopped and waved his wand at the deceased person while a piece of parchment came out of his wand and fluttered to the victim that he covered their faces.

"You know Remus and Tonks are just over there." Kingsley said from behind him. "They were good people, they will be missed." he patted Harry's shoulder and moved on.

Harry went and sat between his godson's parents. He only found out he was godfather during a special broadcast. He hadn't even met young Teddy yet and wondered where he was. He knew that they wouldn't have brought him here so hoped he was with a relative. Death shimmered before him.

"I'm not talking to you."

"Master you know I had no choice. It was their time."

"Doesn't mean I want to talk to you. What the hell is the matter with you. Why did you have to save Snape. He obviously doesn't want to be here. Yet you killed my godson's parents how the hell is that fair." he shouted. The great hall went suddenly silent.

Death let out a very human sigh. "Master we have been over this time and time again. Some people are not meant to be here. Your friend Remus should have died years ago. Yet he got to stay because of you. Nymphadora sadly wasn't supposed to even be here. She chose to come be with her husband over her child. It was her choice not mine or yours, but hers and hers alone. No one said life was fair."

"Excuse me Mr Potter. I need to process these people for you have finished of course." The Auror said quietly.

Harry sighed and lent over and kissed both of his friends on the forehead and stood. "I'll watch over Teddy for you both." he stood and nodded to the man before stepping away.

"How many more will you be taking?"

"Only a few. They were followers of Tom's." Harry nodded and walked away not turning around as the Auror covered Remus one final time.

Many people wanted to shake the savior's hand or pat him on the back. Harry believed he owed these people so accepted each and every thank you even though he didn't feel he deserved it. Finally after what seemed hours Madam Pomfrey came and pulled the young man out of the great hall.

"Time for you to rest young Mr Potter. Your usual bed is waiting for you up in the infirmary I will send a elf up with some food. Have a bath and eat after that take the dreamless sleep I have left for you. I don't want to see you until tomorrow morning. Is that understood?"

"Yes Madam." Harry smiled slightly and did as he was told for once.

Up in the infirmary it was surprisingly quiet. Only a few of the dozen beds were being utilized each with the curtains drawn around them. Normally his bed in the infirmary was the last place he wanted to be but right now it seemed like the best place in the whole wide world. Once bathed and fed some delicious soup and fresh baked bread Harry took off his glasses before sculling back the dreamless sleep. Tomorrow would be another long day.

* * *

Severus Snape slipped in and out of consciousness. Lucius had next to no medical training and hoped his wife and son would return soon. He was so sure when he was ordered to send his friend to his former master that he would never see him again. They had secretly hugged quickly away from prying eyes. The blonde had the potion master to thank for his son's life after failing to kill Dumbledore.

"Move Luc let me help." Narcissa said pushing her husband out of the way. Draco was holding what seemed like dozens of vials.

Lucius thought briefly about grabbing his family and disappearing to one of their many mansions overseas. However he knew that was not the Malfoy way or the way he could repay Harry Potter for saving the wizarding world.

"Stay with me Severus, stay with me." Narcissa called out in despair. Lucius looked over at his wife his heart pounding.

* * *

"Hello again Severus Tobias Snape."

"Finally decided to come for me I see." Severus said standing up and looking down at his still body.

"Yes and no. First I want to show you the future where you are no longer here." Death said.

"What are you rabbiting on about. This isn't a story about Scrooge." Snape growled.

"Who?" Can't say I know a Scrooge." Death said tapping his boney finger against the hood of his cloak.

"Fine get on with it then." snapped Snape.

"Well aren't you a delightful fellow." Death chuckled as he grabbed the potion master's arm.

" _Harry it's time to go."_

" _Yeah okay." Harry sighed placing his hand on the black marble crypt._

 _The young man walked away without looking back. Severus stepped forward and looked at the inscription on the top._

 _ **Severus Tobias Snape**_

 _ **Potions Master,**_

 _ **Professor,**_

 _ **Head of Slytherin House**_

 _ **Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

 _ **Order of Merlin First Class**_

 _ **A hero**_

 _ **Born 9 January 1960**_

 _ **Died 2 May 1996**_

 _It wasn't until he was about to comment on the Order of merlin that he noticed a single lily sitting over some words. Picking up the lily that someone had placed down he noticed more words._

 _The bravest man I have ever known. HP_

" _Bloody Potter even graffitied on my crypt."_

 _Again he was grabbed and soon was standing watching the golden trio as they sat by the lake._

" _Are you sure you won't come with us Harry?"_

" _Positive. I want to help with the school to get it up and running again before term starts. Besides I'm not great company at the moment." Harry said throwing a stone into the water._

" _You need a break Harry." Hermione Granger said looking sad._

" _I need to be left alone." Harry snapped and stood up and stalked away._

 _As his friend went to follow him Ron grabbed her hand gently. "Leave him Mione he needs a break from our hovering. He can look after himself. Besides we need to leave if we are going to make the portkey. We should have left already."_

" _I guess."_

" _Ginny will take care of him. I bet by time we get back they will be back together again making plans for their wedding."_

 _Severus huffed but didn't say a word. Not that he needed to as death knew exactly what he was thinking. Once again they were before a different scene._

 _Lucius Malfoy was looking worse for wear. He was wearing prison garb and looked ten years older. His son and wife looking just as bad as they sat in the gallery._

" _Harry said he would show to testify for father." Darco said looking desperately at the door leading into the chamber."_

" _The court finds you guilty and ordered to given the kiss."_

" _NO! Wait, please, Harry Potter said he would help my father."_

 _The judge pounded his gravel on the desk. "Order Master Malfoy. Harry Potter has been detained at Saint Mungo's for his health. That is all, take the guilty party away."_

" _NO this isn't right." Severus shouted his voice drowned out by Narcissa wail._

" _Draco, Cissy. I'm sorry." Severus tried to reach out to the grieving family only for his hand to go through Draco's shoulder._

 _Severus whirled around to Death. "Please you don't need to do this he can't die he is a good man he was just doing it to protect his family."_

 _Death shrugged finally he got some emotion out of the man. It seemed he did have feelings even if he didn't want to admit it himself. Grabbing his arm once more they were gone. Severus jerked his arm out of Death's grip._

 _The potion master sighed seeing the Weasley home. The Burrow was a true wonder as it defied the laws of gravity and shouldn't be standing. Yet there it was standing proud with its wonky windows and flaking paint. Molly's normal commanding voice seeming to be a screech, both Death and Severus winced. The potion master had nothing but respect for the women bringing up seven children in such a place with hardly a knut to their name. All of them including Percy were good kids and did their parents proud. Even the twins who owned a successful business which Severus grudgingly admitted was genies._

" _Prey tell why are we here?"_

" _Wait for it you will see." Death smirked._

 _Harry Potter came storming out of the Burrow his usual messy hair now longer and tied back, his famous scar visible although clearly over time it was beginning to fade. The potion master jumped when someone spoke beside him._

" _He misses you, you know. The wizarding world thinks he belongs to them."_

 _Before Severus could ask what she was blithering about Harry came and stood before the blonde girl. Now that the potion master had time to look at her and the wizard they had both grown from mere children to young adults._

" _How does she see us?"_

" _Ahhh well, that is a story for another time." Death chuckled. He loved confusing this man. It doesn't often happen. Severus Snape was anything but stupid._

" _Luna it's good to see you. But now isn't a good time. Just need to make a stop and then we will go get a butterbeer." Harry said grabbing the young women's arm and apparating them both away._

 _Severus was surprised when they didn't leave with them, so he focused back on the Burrow. Inching closer he listened to what was being said._

" _You foolish girl. You could go to Azkaban for this." Molly wailed._

" _Don't be silly mum. We all know that Malfoy was guilty. What difference would it make with one less death eater around."_

" _You had an innocent man kissed today Ginny."_

" _He wasn't innocent he was just trying to suck up to Harry. He will understand when he has had time to think about it." The Weasley girl flicked her long red hair over her shoulder looking smug._

" _Harry ended up in hospital because you."_

" _Whatever I'm going to go get ready. Harry should be taking me out to dinner for our anniversary tonight." Ginny said about to run up the stairs only to stop when the floo flared and the call for her._

" _Ginny you need to come to the ministry. Harry is talking to Kingsley about his hospital stay." Percy explained._

" _What why?"_

Before Severus knew the reason they had gone. The potion master was once again in the shrieking shack.

"Your friend is very good. I will leave you here. I expect I will see you again soon."

With that Death left him standing alone. Without thinking about it Severus went and laid down in his body giving a loud gasp as his lungs seemed to explode.

"Don't scare us like that my friend." Lucius sighed relaxing slightly.

"Get Potter to sponsor you Luc, the whole family."

"Sev what are you talking about. In fact stop talking. Here take this Narcassia ordered putting a vial to his lips.

"Promise me"

"Yes, fine, whatever you want just drink the damn potion Severus." Lucius sighed as his friend slipped into sleep.

* * *

Neville watched as the Malfoy family came back towards the castle. In front of them was a stretcher carrying none other than his headmaster. Rushing forward he ordered the Auror's to let them through and was under the protection of Harry Potter himself.

Draco cast a sideward glance at normally shy, podgy gryffindor well actually there was nothing shy or fat about the boy now. He was tall broad and incredibly fit. Stumbling at his thoughts he was shocked when Longbottom grabbed hold of his arm to stop him from falling.

"Uh thanks"

"No problem Malfoy. Listen there are a lot of angry people in there wanting blood. You need to get up to the infirmary. I'll let Poppy, know your on your way." He turned to leave only to turn back. "Tell Snape thanks when he wakes. Will you?"

True to his word people started to leer at the family as they made their way through the castle and it wasn't until Kingsley ordered everyone to keep back that they managed to get to their destination without being hex. The headmaster was placed on a bed next to the boy-who-lived and with a few flicks of her wand Narcissa had the man in a hospital gown.

A group of Auror's came into the infirmary and all pointed their wands at the group. "You are all under arrest. You are going to be kissed." One of the young aurora's smirked ready to cast a binding spell on them.

Poppy Pomfrey came into her infirmary and snapped at the group. "What do you think you are doing. Out now." she ordered.

"We are arresting these death eaters Madam."

"Until they are given the all clear you will do no such thing. Wait outside and I will let you know if and when you may arrest my patients. Now you three get into gowns I want to run a full scan on you all."

"Best do as she says." Neville said coming behind the Auror's making them all jump. With a smirk he winked at Draco and guided the group out.

"When did Longbottom grow ball's?"

"Language Mr Malfoy, now do as I say. I can only keep them away if you are in my care."

Narcissa lifted her chin but ushered her family to seperate beds. She was grateful to the young Longbottom heir and the nurse. With a kiss from her husband she was sitting on a bed with the curtains closed so no one could see her. She knew that her family were going to be in for a rough time. Even though she didn't take the mark her husband did and her son was known as the one ordered to kill Dumbledore. She herself could not be pinned for anything other than her family home was used by the dark lord himself. Severus was right the family needed Harry Potter's support, and even though she didn't really know much about the young man he seemed to be forgiving.

Death watched over his master. He knew nothing of love although he cared for his master but didn't love him. With no soul to love he couldn't and was glad of it. Hathor loved everybody even Tom although no enough to bless the man. Pity him she did and said to many times that she and Harry loved him. Shaking his head he left as a soul of Binn's was finally ready to leave this earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

If Snape hadn't been a spy for more than 20 years he would have screamed out loud when he awoke to silvery blue-grey eyes just inches from his own dark eyes. With a giggle Luna moved back and sat down on the stool which stood between his and Potter's bed.

"Oh fuck," Harry hissed trying to sit up.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Potter."

"What the fuck ever. I'm not a student here anymore Snape." Harry huffed before turning to Luna. "You have some explaining to do."

Just as Luna was about to open her mouth the infirmary doors banged against the wall. Three Aurors entered wands again extended towards the headmaster. In a blink of an eye Harry was between the man and the wands.

"Lower your wands at once." the hero demanded.

"Step aside Potter this man is a known Death Eater and he is under arrest for the murder of Albus Dumbledore."

"That is Lord Potter-Black to you Auror. Tell me your name and on whose order?"

"Sir, please step aside we are just trying to do our job." the younger of the group said almost shyly. It wasn't everyday he got to see let alone speak to the hero of the wizarding world.

"Well I'm off to see if there is any pudding left." Luna said skipping towards the door. The group all took their attention from the hero and turned to watch the blonde witch. Before they knew it they no longer held their wands.

"Potter you are under arrest for disarming a sworn officer of the ministry."

"Fuck off. You show me an arrest warrant and I may decide to let you take him. Now I want to see your boss." The three Auror's just stared at him. Potter waved his arms in a shooing motion and turned his attention back to the headmaster.

Spluttering the Auror's stood there not knowing what to do. They didn't have a warrent for the arrest Crane the senior Auror wanted to get credit for arresting Dumbledore's murderer. The other two cowered behind him not sure what to do. Without their wands they felt helpless. Not many wizards could do wandless magic and Potter was not holding his own. They both heaved a sigh of relief as the new Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt came through the door holding what looked like arrest warrants.

"Ahh Crane just the man I was looking for." Shacklebolt smiled.

"Minister." Crane smirked at Potter before turning to bow to his boss.

"Back to the office and take these with you if you will. I expect a report from you on my desk by this evening." Slapping the papers into his chest. Crane's hand grabbed at them before it fell to the floor his mouth agape with shock as the Minister went to Snape and took his hand in his and shook it.

Potter snorted and waved the befuddled Auror off before disappearing behind a curtain. "Potter give them their wands back not all of us can apparate without wands." Snape snapped. Harry snorted and came back out and gave them their wands back and disappeared once again.

* * *

"Lord Po, I mean Harry." Lucius tried to untangle himself from his wife to stand but Harry just waved him to stay where he was. Draco however stood and bowed his head.

"I hear congratulations are in order."

Narcissa blushed and nodded her hand going to her still flat stomach. Lucius smiled proudly and Draco scrunched his nose. His parents were old, to old to be having sex let alone having another baby. However he was excited to be a big brother finally. Although he wished it was when he was younger not when he was now a adult in the eyes of the wizarding world.

Harry slumped in the chair beside the bed and called a elf and ordered tea for them with a few sandwiches as well. Nothing was said as they waited and Harry poured them all tea and handing it out.

"Harry, I want to ask if you would be willing to sponsor us while everything is sorted out. As you know I'm a known Death Eater and unlike Severus I was not a spy." Lucius said looking shamefaced. Harry stood and went out the curtain.

"Severus I wish to relay my thanks for your work over the last 20 years. Without you, Harry wouldn't have been able to do what he did."

The headmaster huffed as he shook the man's hand. "Potter wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me." he growled. Kingsley just chuckled. "So what now? Off to Azkaban no doubt to pay for my crimes."

"Don't be an idiot Snape" Harry said coming and standing by the Minister. "Hey listen Kings wondering if I can take sponsorship of the Malfoy's till their trials."

"I can't see why not. Although it's only Malfoy senior who will need to have sponsorship. Young Malfoy and Lady Malfoy are free of any charges as we have nothing against either of them."

"Sweet." Harry disappeared again behind the curtain.

Shacklebolt shook his head and put his attention back on Snape. "Unfortunately.." Severus sighed of course there was a but. "You are required to remain at Hogwarts until the evidence can be put before the Wizengamot. It could be a while until such time as we have lost many members and they will need to be replaced before any trial's can proceed.

"Of course. Hogwarts will need my assistance in the meantime. I'm sure that won't be an issue with Minerva."

Shacklebolt frowned. "What has Minerva got to do with it. You are the headmaster are you not?"

"Under orders of The Dark Lord."

"Well my understanding is that you are still headmaster. Hogwarts itself seems to have decided since no one can get into the headmasters office."

"Of course Minister." Severus frowned he wanted to be shot of Hogwarts as soon as possible. He hated students and all the bureaucracy that went with the job of Headmaster.

"Cheer up old man. I will get things moving as quickly as I can." Kingsley shook his hand again and left just as Poppy came into view with a tray full of potions and food.

Harry returned to the Malfoy's a few minutes later and sat down taking up his tea once again. "Done however you must stay with me until your trail. Kingsley understands that you will need to return to your manor to collect some belongings. We can go this afternoon if you are up to it."

All three Malfoy's nodded and took the offered sandwiches and nibbled on them. It wasn't a guarantee that they weren't going to Azkaban but at least they would not be held until their trial whenever that may be. It could be weeks or months before they were called up. "Good well that is settled. Excuse me I have things to do before we depart." With that Harry left.

* * *

"You can't be serious mate?" Ron snapped.

"Ron!"

"No Hermione. Those bastards have hurt Harry and Ginny or have you forgotten."

"Of course not."

"Ron look it's not like that. I'm not letting Malfoy get away with it. Just until the hearing they are under my protection." Harry explained. He knew Ron would be pissed and he really couldn't blame him. He was right. If it wasn't for Lucius, Ginny wouldn't have been under the control of Voldemort.

"Then say no and let someone else take care of them."

"I can't I already signed the papers."

"Well good luck telling Gin." Ron looked at his girlfriend before turning and walking away.

Hermione looked between Harry and Ron. "Go Mione." Harry said giving his friend a hug.

"He'll come round and don't worry about Ginny she will understand...eventually." With that she ran to catch up to her new boyfriend.

* * *

Harry decided some time alone was needed. He was putting on a brave face long enough and wanted to grieve for those that had been lost. Colin Creevey shouldn't have even been at Hogwarts, yet somehow he managed to get onto the grounds only to be killed. The Weasley's were down one of their own. So many others he didn't know. He wondered if someone had managed to fix up the poor young boy Casper. He made a mental note to ask Madam Pomfrey when he returned to the castle. Wandering around the edge of the lake the young hero automatically waved to the merpeople that surfaced now and again. The giant squid waved his large tentacle in greeting to Harry who chuckled when it splashed him. Finally finding a tree out of view from the castle the young man sat leaning against the back of the tree.

Harry woke suddenly but kept his eyes shut listening for what had disturbed his nap. He let out a sigh when he picked up Neville's magic. The hero couldn't easily pick up anyone else's but Neville's was strong and almost sung as far as Harry was concerned. How people thought he was near a squib baffled him.

"Hey Nev" Harry said keeping his eyes closed and relaxing again.

"Hey." Neville sat beside him the sword still at his side. "Tell me how you got rid of the sword. It seems to not want to leave my side and its kinda drawing attention."

Harry leaned up on his elbows and looked at his friend. He had no idea that the sword could do that. Sure it chose him when he defeated the snake back in second year but it happily went back to the headmaster after he returned. Even after using it to destroy a horcrux it didn't feel like it had its own free will. Reaching out his hand he attempted to touch the sword. It didn't stop him from touching it yet it didn't feel happy. Yet when Neville touched it, it hummed and glowed slightly.

"No idea. It never did that for me."

"Of course not Master you don't require it anymore." Death said standing before him. "You are Master over Death. Young Neville is the Defender of Hogwarts. It is his till he leaves this earth."

"Huh?"

Death just sighed. "You had one job it is now done. Young Neville's has only just begun. I imagine that he will need your support if you choose too."

"Of course! I would…"

"Err Harry, who are you talking to?"

The young hero looked at Death, who just shrugged. "Neville I need to tell you something and I want you to promise not to freak out. Okay?"

Neville chuckled. "Harry nothing can freak me out anymore. I…" Neville stood and put himself between Death and Harry brandishing the sword.

Harry chuckled and stood. "Nev met Death. Death I believe you already know Neville Longbottom."

Neville looked between Death and Harry before he lowered the sword and sighed. "Only you Harry, only you."

"Master I must leave. If you need me…"

"Yeah I know, thanks Death. Have fun." Death cackled and disappeared.

"Master?"

"Yeah long story." Harry rubbed the back of his neck before looking up at his friend. "I'm Master over Death."

"Of course you are. Merlin, Harry no wonder you're still alive." he snorted. "Anyway what were you two talking about before you dumped that on me?"

"Oh ummm you my friend are officially the Defender of Hogwarts. Come on I'm hungry and I have a busy afternoon." Harry clasped his friends shoulder and together they walked back to the castle. Neville silently trying to wrap his head around what Harry had just told him. The sword of Gryffindor humming happily by his side.

* * *

Leaving Neville with Luna who he still needed to talk to went up to the infirmary. He had to sort out exactly where he and the Malfoy's would stay. He had thought about Grimmauld Place, yet he couldn't see it being healthy for any of them. It needed to much work and Kreacher wasn't up to doing the job on his own. Even though he knew he would be welcomed at the Burrow he very much doubted the Malfoy's would be and honestly he didn't want to go there not with Ron and probably Ginny weren't to friendly with him at the moment.

"Potter." Harry looked up to see the headmaster sitting up in bed his neck bandaged and spots of blood seeping through.

"Snape."

"Tell me what are your plans now. You understand the the Malfoy's can not return full time to their manor."

"Yeah I was just thinking about that. Maybe one of the Potter Manor's would be suitable."

"Really Potter are you seriously as thick as you look?"

"Hey!"

"Potter no Manor is waiting for you." Harry sagged. He didn't know what his family had left him. He just knew he was Lord Potter-Black and that was thanks to Serius. "I suggest you get to Gringotts soon and sort out things. As for now. I may have a solution." Harry perked up and stood straighter. "As you know Hogwarts was badly damaged." Harry nodded. "Lucius would be a great asset with helping with the reconstruction. Not only with his power but his wealth of knowledge. It would also protect him and his family further than what you can offer them."

Harry wanted to kiss the man but held back and just grinned like a loon at the headmaster. Severus sighed. "Potter it won't be easy people are not happy that he walks freely amongst us. I fear for them deeply and you are only one person… no matter being the defeater of the Dark Lord."

"Thank you Snape I agree it won't be easy and this way I can help with the reconstruction as well."

"Dear Merlin if you think I'm allowing you to put bricks together Potter." Snape shuddered. "You have a different job, but I will explain it to you later when your magical core is up to full strength. Now I believe the Malfoy's are ready to depart."

"There is nothing wrong with my core." Harry snarled.

"POTTER you fool. You are not even at half strength."

"Wait so you can feel people's magic. Like I can with Neville's?"

"Longbottom is a marvel. I had the privilege of watching it grow over the last year. His magic is almost on par with your own. He too will be a asset to what I will be requiring of you." Severus admitted. He truly did enjoy watching Neville's magic grow and it seemed to be still growing just like Potter's."

"Mr Potter. Where have you been?" Poppy asked coming with another tray of potions and food.

"Out by the lake having a nap." Harry said quietly. He still slightly feared the women.

"Very well but now I ask you to take this and tonight return here for another dreamless sleep. Your core still needs building up."

"Yes Madam." Harry chugged back the restorative potion grimacing before slamming the bottle down on the tray shaking his head and stomping his food trying to get rid of the bitter taste it left. "Right I will be off then. Where shall I put the Malfoy's while they are here sir?"

"Ask Professor McGonagall she is in charge of such things at the present time. Tomorrow we will talk again." With that Snape turned his attention to Poppy who was removing his bandages.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry it's such a slow and short chapter. Just to let you know I will be updating every second week as working and being a single parent takes up a lot of my free time. Promise more action next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I have a legit excuse for not posting earlier. I tore my ligaments in my ankle and fractured my foot. Believe me it hurts like a bitch. I am still working on top of it all and when I'm home I have to have my foot elevated to get the swelling down. Sadly my computer doesn't allow me to sit by it comfortably. Anyway I have done a chapter for you even if I have done it over the last few weeks in dribs and drabs.**

Chapter 4

" _Mmm yeah oh right there Merlin yes!" Harry panted._

 _Severus pounded into the young hero. Skin slapping against skin, the scent of sex filling the air of the room. The headmaster's fingers gripped tighter on the young wizards hips no doubt leaving small bruisers in their wake._

" _So tight Potter."_

" _Harry, my name is Harry."_

 _Without answering the headmaster withdrew from the young wizard and none too gently turned him so his back was lying on his desk. Grabbing his legs he aimed his dripping cock into the awaiting pulsing hole. Severus knew that the headmasters of old were getting a show of a lifetime but it was too late to spell them blind and deaf._

 _The noises that were leaving the young hero's mouth only spering the headmaster on. He should have guessed that Potter was a screamer. The first grunts turned to soft mewls into full out screaming whenever Severus hit his prostate. Demanding he hit it again. It wasn't long before the telltale sign of release came._

A slamming of a door woke Snape with a jolt. Moaning he looked around startled to see he was still in the infirmary. The curtains thankfully closed to give him privacy. Carefully reaching for his wand he quickly and silently cast a cleaning charm, just as the curtain was snapped back.

"Avar.."

Before the headmaster could aim his wand the man dropped like a stone. Heart racing he watched as Neville stepped into view the sword of Gryffindor dripping with blood in his grasp.

"Alright?"

Snape merely nodded to dumbfoundead to speak. With a nod Longbottom kicked the unknown man with his foot before wiping the blood off the sword. Sounds of thundering feet snapped him out of it.

"Thank you Mr Longbottom."

"Not a problem happy to help."

"What is going on here?" Kingsley asked looking down at the dead man at his feet.

"Sorry about the mess. Hogwarts warned me of an intruder but I was down at the gate. I think we may have a security issue headmaster." Neville said.

"Hogwarts warned you?" Kingsley asked kicking the dead man over with his foot. "Any idea who he is Severus?"

"He looks familiar, a minor death eater." Severus said looking at Longbottom wanting answers as well. Only the headmaster should be able to hear Hogwarts. On the rare occasion though and then it was only a feeling she would give. When Potter entered Hogwarts herself she all but sung to Severus just like Potter and Longbottoms magic sang to him. Not that he would tell either of them.

"She warned me that the headmaster was in danger. I was directed, directly to here." he shrugged, as though it happened to everyone.

"Okay, what happened, why is there a dead man on the floor?" Harry said panting.

Death chuckled and grabbed the foolish man's soul and disappeared. Harry shook his head. He swore Death loved his job to much especially when he took a evil soul away.

Severus hoped his face wasn't red as he looked up at Potter who eyes were darting from one person to another waiting for answers. He threw the blankets back and went to stand only for Harry to rush forward to help him get to his feet.

"We can't wait we need to put the wards back."

"I don't think so Headmaster. You are bleeding again." Poppy said ignoring the huff from Severus.

"We can put them up." Harry said.

"Not without the Headmaster Potter." Snape growled.

"Okay well what do you suggest? We have many children still within her walls."

"Gather everyone into the great hall. I will be fit by morning and we will do the wards. If that is agreeable with you Longbottom."

"Me?" squeaked Neville.

"At present you are the strongest wizard here. Hogwarts talks to you and will be able to give you warning."

"Um yeah sure I guess that's alright."

Harry gave his friend a light shove and a goofy grin. What Death had told him seemed to be true. Before anything else could be said Poppy steered everyone out of the infirmary so she could deal with the headmaster. Severus muttered under his breath about annoying bossy witches. Huffing the witch got on with changing his bandages tutting every few seconds at the state of his wounds.

"Do I need to give you a dreamless sleep headmaster?"

"Certainly not."

"Well keep your dreams clean." she winked and waved her wand over his lower half cleaning up the rushed job Severus had managed to do before being attacked.

Blushing the potion master snatched the potion from her hand and downed it in one gulp. He was no use to anyone at the present time and the sooner his wounds healed the quicker he could be of some use to the school.

Meanwhile the rest of the staff were ordering everyone into the great hall. Neville with the help of Harry and Kingsley checked the outside perimeter to make sure everyone who should be inside were. The forbidden forest was guarded by the centaurs while Kingsley made sure the Aurors were stationed close to the gate and the lake. Hogmeads was closed to anyone not living there.

* * *

Harry decided to sit up with Neville guarding the great hall. People had protested when the Malfoy family made their way in and found a spot away from the others but close to the door. It wasn't until the saviour of their world snapped and snarled at them that they settled and decided to just ignore the Death Eaters. With a flick of her wand Narcissa made them a cozy sitting area and sleeping area. A few of the witches snorted but many were in awe at her talent. One brave little boy came and asked if she could help him with his bed which was just a roll provided by the school with simple cushioning charms on it. Soon others followed suit and the great hall was a mixture of colours and wonder. It soon became a competition to see who could make the grandest of beds. As yet no one had managed to beat the Lady Malfoy.

The night was quiet no more attempts to get into the school. Harry and Neville caught up with the year they hadn't seen each other. Longbottom couldn't praise Snape enough for what he had done for Dumbledore's Army although it was just call the DA now after everything that had happened. Sure many still hated the Headmaster but those in the know held him in high regard. Harry told him about the horrible year he and his friends had camping and the destroying of the Horcruxes.

* * *

Just as the sun was pecking over the horizon Severus was walking towards him. Harry snorted when he noticed the famous billow of the Headmasters robes still worked even at his slower pace. His face still pale almost as white as his bandages on his neck. Potter had no doubt that he had escaped Madam Pomfrey's care without her knowledge.

"Gentleman shall we get started?" Snape asked without a greeting.

"And good morning to you Headmaster." Neville chuckled whilst shaking his head.

Huffing the headmaster returned the greeting. Harry hid his laughter behind his hand. Neville was no longer the shy timid boy he had left a year ago. Instead he saw only a man who wouldn't take shit from anyone. As Severus walked past Potter he clipped him behind the ear. Making the young man snort.

"Never change Severus." Harry snickered rubbing his head.

"So what's first?" Asked Neville following the headmaster into a small room off the Great Hall.

"Breakfast. You will be using a lot of magic today and you will need all the protein you can get."

With a click of his fingers a table was ladened with food enough to feed a small army. The two young wizards didn't hesitate to sit and begin filling their plates. The Headmaster just shook his head wishing he could eat with such gusto. Soon they were joined by the heads of house other than Slughorn who was still at St Mungo's having been injured in the war. Having need for another powerful witch or wizard and a Slytherin it was finally decided that Narcissa would be the best person since she had no dark mark and was just as powerful as Sprout.

Severus had asked a house elf to get the plans of the castle wards so they could plan where they needed to be stand. The headmaster himself would lock the wards from the highest tower while the heads of house (and Nassica) stood at the four strongest points. Neville, Harry and Kingsley would be holding the main ward stone helping to power it up. After everyone had their fill and Severus explained in his best professor voice to his students and Kingsley they began to make their way outside. All the occupants were asked to step out onto the Quidditch pitch so there wouldn't be so much interference. It would be better if they were gone but they were safer within Hogwarts grounds even with the wards so badly damaged.

The Headmaster took the three wizards to the ward room. Harry couldn't help the grin on his face. Hogwarts was humming softly the ward stone shone with multi colour lights. He resisted placing his hand on the stone as ordered and shoved his hand in his pockets. He was happy to see everyone had the silly grin on their faces as well. Although Snape's was not as goofy looking as the others.

"I trust you know what to do?"

"Yes." All three nodded in agreement. Neville would feel the wards stronger than the others and would know exactly when they needed to pour their magic into the stone to power her up and seal them firmly in place.

"Very well. It should be about an hour before the first wards are ready to set. Potter don't touch anything." Snape said glaring at the young hero before sweeping out.

"Ye of little faith." Harry said taking his hands out of his pockets and running his hand through his hair.

Seven hours later Hogwarts was warded like never before. The three powerful wizards slumped to the ground. Severus was not kidding about them needing the protein. They were exhausted. Three house elves popped in and popped them up to the infirmary where pepper-up potions and food was waiting for them. Poppy waved her wand over them seeming satisfied leaving them to eat before returning with dreamless sleep for all of them. The headmaster came in and thanked them before disappearing before the medi-witch saw him.

* * *

"Miss Lovegood please take a seat."

"Hello Headmaster." Luna said smiling at the headmaster.

"I believe that it is time you explain to me exactly who you are. Don't you?" Severus clicked his fingers as a teapot and cups arrived on his desk.

"Hmmm maybe not just yet." she moved forward and poured for both of them. She had taken a liking to human need for tea and food.

"Why so?" he asked accepting the tea with a shake of his head when she offered him the plate of biscuits.

"It's not time. Besides does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters Miss Lovegood. Or should I call you…."

There was a quick knock before the door opened and a smiling Harry walked in. "Ohh tea he rubbed his hands together and helped himself to tea and biscuits. Severus sat there glaring at the hero.

"MR POTTER!"

"Mmm missed these," he said dunking his gingernut into his tea before popping the whole thing in his mouth, before acknowledging the headmaster. "Sorry Severus what did you say?"

"GET OUT!"

"Right yeah not going to happen. I wanted to talk to Luna and she has been hiding from me." Harry looked at his friend who was smiling serenely into space.

"No Harry, I've been avoiding you." she smiled. "Well I must go. Thank you for the tea Headmaster." Getting up she walked or rather floated to the door.

"Luna please." Harry sighed. "Have I done something to upset you?" Harry asked pouting.

The Goddess walked back to her friend and kissed his forehead and whispered a blessing before she disappeared before their very eyes. Instead there stood a golden glowing figure that was not human. Harry stood at the same time as Severus both wands pointed at the figure. Before they could blink Luna Lovegood was standing in front of them looking her usual dreaming self.

"Lu..Luna?"

"Forever is a long time to be alone. Listen to your heart it will show you the way." Without another word she skipped to the door and left.

"I warded the door, she shouldn't have been able to break it." Harry said blinking.

"As did I. Yet here you are Potter."

"Death."

"Master?"

"Enough of these games. Who is Luna?"

Death shook his head looking at the two people who were meant to be with each other according to his friend. His Master was glaring at him and if he wasn't who he was he would be dead. With that thought he gave a chuckle.

"A friend Master."

"This is not working. Get out both of you." Severus snarled.

"Wait, what you can see Death?" Harry asked.

"It would seem so. Now leave me. I have much to do. And Potter you will treat me with the respect I deserve."

The Headmaster picked up his quil and slid a piece of parchment towards him seeming he would not say more Harry huffed and left Death vanished into thin air. Once they were both gone Severus dropped his quil and ran his hand down his face. 'What have you gotten me into now Potter' he thought.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know its been a while believe me. I have been working on this chapter for a long time and finally managed to finish off today. I hope you enjoy it. If not oh well its what I want for my story. I can't promise when the next chapter will be out but since its winter here I guess not that long as we tend to have a lot of rain. Any hope you enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 5**

The last of the funerals were done. There was not a dry eye in the grounds as Harry stood before his fellow wizards and witches acknowledging not only the men, women and children that lost their lives, but the other creatures especially his dear friend Dobby. Once the hero stepped off the podium Ginny rushed to his side and pressed herself beside him as the pressed rushed forward to ask questions and take photos. As gently as possible Harry pushed her away and was never more grateful when Neville came and scattered the press as well as Ginny when she tried to take the hero's hand.

"When can we expect to see a ring on Miss Weasley's finger Harry?"

"She already has." Harry said holding up Ginny's right hand showing the friendship ring that a friend in her year had given her. "Now excuse me I have family and friends I need to give my condolences to."

Molly came and dragged her daughter to stand with the rest of the family as people came to give their respect. Harry made his way over to Lavender Brown's family only to be stopped by Andromeda Tonks. If the hero hadn't had met her briefly the previous year he would have hexed her. Instead he smiled sadly and looked down to the little bundle of blue in her arms.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, but please, Harry it was war. I can read you like a book. It was not your fault. Nymphadora knew what she was doing when she left Teddy with me. I'm just happy that you're alive and well. I hope you know that you are always welcome to visit your godson whenever you want. My door is and always be open to you."

"I promise I will visit as often as I can. I know what it is like to have lost parents. Teddy will know everything his parents did for the wizarding world. May I hold him?"

Andromeda didn't hesitate and handed the child over to Harry. Gently pushing the blanket away from Teddy's face he gasped seeing beautiful amber eyes staring at him. It was like looking into the eyes of his lost mentor. He also had Remus' nose but everything else came from Tonks even the hair which was slowly turning black as night.

"Mr Potter, Mr Potter is that your child?" a reported yelled trying to duck away from the ever present Neville.

"My godson." he held up the young boy proudly. "His parents are war hero's and I am proud to be his godfather. Now please leave." with that he turned ignoring the press as he walked back to the castle where the press were forbidden from entering.

Harry joined the Weasley family introducing Teddy to them. Ginevra hooked her arm through his as though she was the proud godmother. People began to whisper about the impending marriage of the couple, since how could anyone miss how well they suited each other. Those who had known Lily Potter nee Evans reminisced about the time they saw James holding Harry proudly showing off his first born.

There was a commotion at the door while Neville was dragging a press photographer out by the scruff of his neck. Severus pulling film out of the camera still strapped to the man's neck.

"Harry you should let them take photos. It will be common knowledge that we will be a family soon enough." Ginerva flipped her long red hair over her shoulder whilst she licked her lips and fluttering her eyelashes.

"Excuse me." Harry turned to Teddy's grandmother and handed over his godson. "I'll come see you soon." he said pecking her on the cheek before dragging Ginny away from the crowd of people who were gathered around them.

"Gin."

"Oh Harry of course I'll marry you."

"What!?"

"We could get married on your birthday. A wedding at the Burrow just like…"

"Ginevra there isn't going to be a wedding. I don't like you like that. And well frankly I'm not liking you at all at the moment. Where did you get the idea that we would be getting married I have NEVER shown any interest in you at all. Not in the 7 years I have known you."

"But, but Harry we are perfect. I look just like your mother did and you like your father. Can't you see we will be the golden couple. The wedding of the century."

Harry dragging his fingers through his already messy hair. "Gin I can't think of anything more creepy than a man loving someone who looks like their mother. Besides I don't like women. I'm not interested in a relationship with you or anyone at the moment."

Suddenly Harry cheek was stinging. "You bastard." Ginevera stormed off her red hair flying around her.

Harry touched his cheek and hissed. "Potter I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes can I."

"Hey its not my fault." Harry hand was lowered by the headmaster. "Does it ruin my good looks Severus?" Feeling blood trickle down his sore cheek.

"Perhaps… If you had good looks to begin with Potter. It's just a scratch. I'm sure Poppy will heal it in a trice."

"Oh you wound me Severus." Harry chuckled as the headmaster rolled his eyes before sweeping away his robes billowing behind him.

* * *

The castle was a hive of activity. Witches and wizards worked alongside goblins as they began the rebuild of Hogwarts. Harry and Neville were working out in the greenhouse when they were interrupted by yelling. Dropping their gloves they ran outside their wands out. Lucius Malfoy was being led away by two auror at wand point.

"Hey stop what the hell are you doing?" Yelled Harry as he caught up with them.

"His trail is about to begin Mr Potter now out of the way or we will have to arrest you as well."

"Like hell. Why weren't we informed of his trial? We were told it would be months"

"We are just doing as we are told."

"When does he go before the Wizengamot?"

"In about an hour." Here are our orders to collect him."

"Nev go get Sev. Met us at the Ministry as soon as you can. Draco go firecall his lawyer. Then come with Neville. I'll stay with your father."

Both men rushed off doing as asked. Harry took hold of Narcissa's hand and pulled her out with him. Once through the gates they apparate right to the foyer of the ministry. Narcissa gasped and looked around.

"Harry how did you do that? You aren't supposed to be able to apparate inside the ministry."

"Oops my bad. I had no idea I just apparated us here. Better get Kingsley to check the wards." he shrugged handing his wand over to the security man behind the desk who just stared at him, his jaw slack.

"Na na. Name please." he said sturded.

"Harry Potter here for Lucius Malfoy's trial."

The man stood there holding the wand as though it was the Holy Grail. "Is this the wand that killed You-know-who?" He whispered.

"Nope, can you hurry please we are kinda in a hurry."

"Yes sorry of course sir." he handed the wand back and waved him off without checking Narcissa wand.

They didn't get far before word got out that Harry was in the building and crowds gathered some trying to touch Harry others trying to take either his glasses or his even his shirt.

"MOVE!" a voice from behind the crowd shouted. Severus Snape made the crowd part like a zip letting the man through. Neville and Draco behind him.

"MURDERER!" someone yelled before something red was thrown in Severus' direction. With the grace a speed of a seeker Harry caught the offending object.

The whole building started to shake. Harry was trying to rein in his magic, but his anger was taking over control. It wasn't until a firm hand squeezed his shoulder that he slowly pulled in his magic. The crowd had stepped back in fear of their young hero.

"Potter enough of this. Control yourself this instance. I will not have people blaming me for the ruin of the Ministry of magic." Severus snarled in Harry's ear making the young man shudder with arousal.

Taking a few deep breaths Harry drew in his pulsing magic. "Thanks." With a nod Severus allowed Harry to continue on his way. No one stopped them as they made their way down to the courtroom.

* * *

The Wizengamot were already assembled. They found a seat near the front and settled in for the wait. Draco had assured Severus that he had contacted Lucisus lawyer. Harry looked around him. Many of the faces were the same as when he was brought before them when he was accused of underage use of magic.

"Who choose these people to preside over criminals?" Harry asked in a whisper to Severus.

"They normally are bought these days. Although once it was supposedly magic that chose them. However that is just a rumor. Your great, great, great grandfather was the last chosen it is said."

"So money talks. Well that sucks." Harry huffed.

"Albus won his position by defeating Grindelwald. In all fairness you should be given his old seat. However you are considered to young I suspect, and let's admit it you never followed the rules Mr Potter." Draco gave a snort while his mother tittered quietly behind her hand. Neville laughed loudly drawing attention to their group until Draco elbowed him.

The headmaster gave a shudder as he felt the presence of Death. Harry however just smiled and leaned forward towards the empty seat in front of him. Severus couldn't see him but certainly felt his presence.

"What's up? Please don't tell me you are here waiting for Lucius" Harry asked, not taking any notice of all the stares he was getting from everyone in the courtroom.

"Malfoy senior has many years ahead of him, I assure you Master. However you have brought up a valid point and I believe mother magic is going to be here today and I am waiting for a show. Besides I believe another will need my assistance here later."

"Hello Harry." Luna said quietly sitting beside Death." Harry shook his head. He hadn't seen Luna come in let alone sit down. "Death is right we are in for quite a show. I wish I had brought some muggle popcorn."

Suddenly everyone but Harry stood. Kingsley stepped into the room. Severus dragged the hero up by his armpit. Making him almost stumble. "Behave and for all that is good tell me your employee is not here for Lucius." Harry just smirked and shook his head. The headmaster visibly relaxed.

Just as the minister was about to take his seat a bright white light filled the room. So bright that people shielded their eyes to it. All except Luna, Death and Harry. What sounded like a musical hum settled and soon the light dimmed enough for people to uncover their eyes and blink away the black spots.

"Mother Magic." Luna skipped over to the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen. Her eyes kind and smile tender as she held her arms open to accept the hug that Luna gave her after giving a quick curtsy.

"Hathor my child how lovely to see you." The voice was like music to ones ears.

Death rose and bowed before standing back not surrendering to a hug. Mother Magic however smiled just as kindly to Death. "Well met Death."

"Well met Mother."

Suddenly the gathered seemed to unfreeze. Severus was the first to move and bowed to the mythical woman. Harry shrugged and did the same making others do the same. Mother Magic floated over to Harry and smiled at him before she bent forward and tenderly brushed his fringe back and kissed his scar.

"Well met Master over Death."

"Um hi" Harry waved. Severus smacked the boy behind the head.

"Well met Mother Magic.."

"Well met Severus Snape." she allowed the headmaster to take her slender hand in his and kissed her palm. A rush of magic ran through the potions master making the man stumble.

A loud crash made everyone jump and when Harry turned he saw Draco on the ground. Tutting Neville waved his wand to retrieve the blonde. Mother magic giggled although it sounded like tiny bells.

"Well met Draco Malfoy. You do your parents proud. Remember to follow your heart as it will never lead you wrong." looking at Neville as she spoke and a very quick wink at the young hero.

"Yes your Highness." Draco bowed.

"Mother will do young wizard. She turned around and floated back to the centre of the courtroom.

"Hello my children. Forgive me for not seeing you for so long. I am happy to see you again coming together and making your world once again a place of harmony." Harry snorted only to be hit on the back of the head by the Headmaster once again.

"Would you stop doing that." Harry growled rubbing the back of his head, making it messier than ever.

"Well…"

"Enough my children. Now is not the time for your lovers squabble."

Both Harry and Severus were about to argue, until they both got a very nasty glare from Mother Magic. Backing down they lowered their eyes both put in there place.

"Forgive me madam but exactly why are you here?" Kingsley asked finally finding his voice.

"Simple evil has released me from my bounds. Many of my children forgot where they came from. Tom Riddle was the last to let go of my imprisonment. No one but I can rule over my children. I have waited to see if another would take his place. Yet he has no desire to rule. He wants a happy world for himself and his brothers and sisters. I am here to help him set you on the right path. " She looked at Harry and bowed her head.

"As you can see we are beginning to set about fixing our world." An old wizard Harry had never seen before.

"Really? Pray tell who gives you the right to judge anyone Aldrich Muddington."

"His money." Harry mumbled. Severus was about to clip him on the head again until Mother Magic raised an eyebrow at the headmaster. Pouting the man just nudged Harry instead getting a glare from him.

"Ahhh greed. Let us bring in the accused shall we." Without anyone going to get him from the cells Lucius appeared before Mother Magic. Without hesitating he bowed deeply to the women before him.

She smiled kindly at the man before brushing his hair from his forehead. Startled the man stepped back. No one but his wife had the right to touch his hair. Once again the tinkling of bells filled the courtroom.

"Well met Lucius Malfoy. Today you are here to be judged. Please don't be shy go join your family." she smiled and turned to face Kingsley.

"Minister the people have chosen you to represent them." Kingsley nodded. "Who would you say is the richest person in this room at the moment?"

"Mother.."

"An honest answer. I know you are not understanding this at the moment but let's try my way shall we." She hummed.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes he is beyond rich money wise, but no. Lucius who would you say is the richest in this room. Lucius didn't hesitate and pointed to Harry. "He is most certainly the richest magically wise other than me of course." Again with the laugh that filled the room. "Harry my son tell me who is the richest in this room?"

"Harry looked around the room and smiled. Arthur Weasley." The courtroom was abuzz of chatter. It was known that the man struggled financially bringing up seven children. Arthur himself looked startled.

"Exactly. Arthur do you know why you are the richest in this room?"

"I am but a humble man. However I feel the richest because of my family."

"Now wait a minute. The man can't even afford decent lodgings."

Suddenly the room became extremely cold. Severus looked at Harry who shrugged at the raised eyebrow as to say Death was not involved. One look at Mother Magic and there was no misunderstanding. She was angry. Without even a wave of her hand all the Wizengot were forced to stand and their plum colour robes became a plain dull grey. All but the Minister of Magic. The old wizards and witches who bought their family seats felt their knees buckle and they knelt before their Mother.

"From this day forward once again I will be the voice of this magical world. I will choose who has the right to judge. Not by your wealth or by your age, but rather on what is in your heart and souls which tells me what each and everyone of you want. I shall return when all the seats are full. My sons and daughters will know when we are to meet." She was just about to leave when she turned around. "Oh and Lucius you are free to go be with your family. Congratulations on the new addition to your family. You will be richer than you think."

Narcissia flung herself at her husband and wept. She had feared that she would never have her husband in her arms again. Worried that she would be made to bring up their child alone. Now however he was a free man.

There was a shout of surprise. "And that is my cue. Catch you later Master." Death went to an elderly wizard and helped the soul leave his body. With a smile the soul happily left with Death.

"Come there is nothing left for us to do here." Severus said leading Harry out by the elbow.

Lucius placed his wife's hand in the crook of his arm and held his head high as they followed the pair. Neville and Draco shrugged and took Luna by their hands and followed after them leaving the dilemma behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter did not want to be written and so it has been half done for the last three weeks. Finally today it came to me. Hope you enjoy and hopefully in the next few weeks I will have another chapter done since I will be on winter break for two weeks. Reviews would be welcomed.**

Chapter 6

"Um hi! Really, Potter? The one who gave you your magic and all you can say is um hi." Severus growled as they headed through the gates of Hogwarts.

"Well she kinda just came out of nowhere, what did you want me to say? "Well met." Harry huffed.

"Since that is the way of our world… then YES." Severus, snapped.

"Okay so I fucked up. I don't think she minded. I like her a lot. She has a way with words. She really put those rich bastards in their place. I wonder who will be chosen. Maybe you Sev." Harry said before rushing ahead of the headmaster before his hand could make contact with his head.

Neville and Draco along with Luna chased after their friend leaving their elders to walk at a more civil pace. Lucius couldn't help but smile as he watched his son being a child. He had to grow up too fast. For years the Dark Lord had taken over the lives of his family. There were even hints that Draco would warm the man's bed. Thankfully his sister in-law was what was holding the evil man back. Just because he was her master did not mean the woman would not murder him and his lover in his bed. He was brought out of his musing by Severus.

"Will you be heading home or do you wish to stay and continue helping bring Hogwarts back to life." Severus asked slowing his pace to walk and take Narcissa other arm.

"Where is home Severus. Our manor is no longer a home. Ever since that monster entered it became a place of evil torture. If you may allow us we would like to stay until we have found new accommodation."

"Hogwarts is always here for those that need her." Severus bowed when they got to the main doors and left to head up to his office. He had so much paperwork to do and so little time.

The sound of children screaming in delight was a welcome sound to the headmaster as he read over the daily mail. Being headmaster was not what he had signed up to do, yet here he was. He missed his potions and itched to get into his lab to brew. Albus sighed and popped another lemon drop in his mouth. Severus and Harry were in no hurry to forgive him for the way he had treated them. They did not understand what he did was for the greater good. A tapping at the window behind Severus' desk startled both Albus and Severus. Turning Severus huffed when he saw Potter waving at him.

"Go away. Some of us have work to do." Severus turned and continued reading a letter from a mother complaining about her son had lost two robes last winter. The headmaster put it in the pile that he would discuss it with the head elf. Nine times out of ten the child had ruined it and was to scared to admit it to their parents. The elves would have been happy to fix it for the student if they just bothered to ask. The infernal tapping was getting louder. "Potter go away."

"My boy I think you should perhaps let your guest in." Albus said amused.

Severus turned and all but flew out of his chair when he saw a white and blue phoenix at his window. Other than Fawkes he had never seen a phoenix in his life. They were so rare that it was believed that only a few remain living near humans.

"Welcome." Headmaster Snape said holding out his arm.

With a happy trill the phoenix walked up the man's arm and made himself or herself comfortable on his shoulder. Where Fawkes was a fire phoenix this one was an ice one. Only drawings were ever seen of such a magnificent creature. Trying to remember what it would like to eat he called for Cole the head elf.

Cole was an unusual elf. He did not bow and scrape at the feet of the headmaster he quickly and quietly got on with his job. At times he would even give suggestions which Severus took to heart. After all the elf was hundreds of years old and knew what he was talking about.

"Headmaster a true honour to have a life phoenix come to our humble school. What may I do for you sir?"

"A life phoenix? Don't you mean ice phoenix?"

"A common mistake made by wizards. Have you accepted his bond?" Cole asked as he conjured up a beautiful stand as grand if not so ortantages as the one Albus had for Fawkes. The two dishes were already filled with water and what looked like wobble berries.

"He just turned up. I don't know if he wants to bond with me and if he did what would I do to accept?"

"First of all sir he is a she. Life phoenix's don't just turn up. They are not owls who bring messages. She has obviously chosen you. All you need to do is give her and name and if she accepts it then she is your companion for eternity." Before Severus could ask any more Cole clicked his fingers and was gone.

The headmaster was walking around his office with the phoenix trilling happily as he walked taking in her new surroundings. Severus hadn't felt this calm since before Fawkes had departed to places unknown. But why would she come to him. Other wizards were more worthy of such a gift. Harry for a start with a heart of gold who had a thing for saving people. Or Neville who showed his true bravery. Not him a grumpy old wizard who scared people half to death with just a glare.

"Hello my son." Severus turned so fast that the phoenix squawked and flew over to the, stand that Cole had put by his desk not ten minutes ago.

"Mother Magic." Severus bowed and took her hand in his.

"Please my child no formal greetings. You are my son and such I would be happy with a peck on the cheek."

Severus blushed and stepped closer to his giver of magic and kissed her warm soft cheek. His lips tingle pleasantly. She grasped his hand and lead him to the chairs in front of the large fireplace. It was not lit being warmer than usual.

"I see my gift has arrived. She was rather keen on meeting you." The phoenix trilled in agreement before sampling her food.

"You sent her to me? But why?"

"Because you are worth her. And she will give you what no one else can give you. My child do you know what I am offering you?" The young wizard shook his head. Unable to say anything else. Merlin he had Mother Magic in his office sitting by his fire. No one is ever going to believe him. Hell he didn't believe him and pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming it.

"What do I need to do?"

"Child it is a gift. I want nothing in return. You have done so much for me and my children. You are continuing to do so by being the headmaster of this school. But it is not an award or a bribe." She held out her arm and the phoenix flew to her trilling softly. "Now do you accept my gift?"

"I am truly honoured. I believe I just have to give her a name."

"Yes this is a bit tricky. Naming such a wonder is difficult."

Before he could think of a name the door slammed open and a flushed looking Harry ran in. Skidding to a halt he laughed and went and sat beside Mother Magic.

"Hey mum." he chuckled when she huffed but accepted his kiss on her cheek. "So who is this beautiful girl? I wondered where she disappeared to. I went to get Luna to come see her but she had gone."

"Potter! Have you no respect. Mother please forgive Potter he has no manners at all. As for the phoenix Potter she is a gift from Mother." Severus said the last part sounding rather smug with himself.

Harry whistled as he stroked the phoenix. Mother Magic smiled at the interaction between two of her children. "Hedwig would have loved you sweet girl." The young wizards voice cracked a little giving a watery smile at Mother Magic. "So what are you going to name her Severus?"

"I'm still trying to decide. I was thinking Vitalia." The bird trilled happily and flew over to her new companion. "I take it you like it my beautiful." A golden light surrounded both Severus and the now named phoenix.

"Wow. That is so beautiful." Harry sniffed remembering when he bonded with Hedwig. "What does it mean exactly?"

"It means for full of life."

"You couldn't have picked a better name" Mother Magic stood and held out her hand's. My children I must leave I have much to do. Remember I will be watching you two." She pecked them on the cheek before disappearing.

* * *

Harry Potter turned 18 and the world celebrated and demand the 31st of July to become and wizarding world holiday. The young man in question wanted to curse the lot of them. Making a statement to the press he explained yet again that he didn't defect Voldermort by himself, rather it was a team effort by many. No matter what he said however no one listened and the world had their first Harry Potter Celebration.

Severus was not a happy man. He blatantly refused to acknowledge such a day and continued on with his work to get Hogwarts ready for the coming school year. He was a lonely figure sitting in the great hall for breakfast as an owl swooped in and dropped the Daily Prophet in his porridge. Cursing the bird the Headmaster waved the owl away and unrolled it only to growl. The whole paper was dedicated to the war hero. Huffing he shoved it to the side and continued with his breakfast only to be distrubed by the man of the hour himself.

"What are you doing here Potter. Thought you would be our signing autographs for your adoring fans."

"Your an idiot." Harry growled sitting down and helping himself to the selection of breakfast food the house elf's had offered. So what is the plan of attack for today. I was hoping that Hagrid's hut would be started today. I can't see him comfortable sleeping in the castle."

"That was the plan, however it seems that the goblins are celebrating today as well."

"Seriously?" Severus nudged the paper towards Harry without saying a word.

Potter read the headlines before quickly flicking through the pages. The headmaster carefully lent back as he felt Harry's magic pulsing angrily around them. Without a word the paper vanished into thin air. Tentatively Severus laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Calm yourself Potter. I have no wish to rebuild these walls."

Brilliant green eyes turned towards the Potions Master seemingly searching the other man's eyes for something. Slowly the magic began to lessen and the last few crackles of magic seemed to flow back into the wizard.

"Thanks." Harry muttered before trying to stand only for the headmaster hand keeping him sitting.

"Eat your breakfast Potter. We have a busy day today. As you said Hagrid needs his home. Between the two of us we can at least make a good start today."

Many hours later Severus and Harry stood back from the house they had built. Admittedly it was only the framing but they had also managed to get the roof on as well. More than they had hoped to have achieved. With their combined magical strength it was a lot easier than first thought. Not only that their magic worked well together a rare gift for any wizard or witch. Normally it was only close siblings like Fred and George who had such a strong bond.

"Well I believe this deserves a drink." Severus said lowering his wand arm.

"Sounds like a plan." Harry said putting his wand away before wiping his forehead. "Thanks for today." he said as they turned and made their way back to the castle.

"No thanks required Potter. It needed doing."

"Yeah well… still thanks. I'll meet you in your office after a shower." Harry ran up the stairs leaving the headmaster to take the opposite stairs to take his own shower. Even with their magic working together today had been draining.

Vitalia gave a happy trill when her master walked in. Severus couldn't help but smile at the feeling of warmth and the new energy she sent him. The headmaster spent many hours looking through the Hogwarts library trying to find out more about his familiar and what exactly a life phoenix ment. However he had no luck the only reference to life phoenix was in an old tomme that said only two known life phoenix's had ever been seen but had never once had they bonded with anyone. With one last pat Severus went to have a long soak and a few potions to rid his body of aches and pains he was now beginning to feel.

* * *

Harry sighed as he shut his rooms door. Hogwarts hummed happily as if in greeting. Harry gently patted her walls and started to strip out of his sweaty clothes. He had truly enjoyed his day and couldn't have wished for a better birthday. Of course he missed his friends but they were searching of Hermione's parents and so far they hadn't had any luck. He had received his customary gift at midnight thanks to Vitalia who must have gone to Australia to collect them for him. There was no way an owl would have been able to travel such a distance.

Ron had sent his customary sweets although instead of the usual he had Austrailian muggle sweets. Harry had to admit they were rather morish. Hermione of course sent a book this one about wizarding Australia and New Zealand. No doubt it would be interesting when he got some time to read it. Molly had sent him food although Merlin knew why since he was staying at Hogwarts. Yet he had to admit he did love her fudge. Since it was summer there was no jumper. Of course she tried to persuade him to go to the Burrow for dinner saying that he needed fattening up and Ginny did miss him so. That alone made it certain he wouldn't be going and sent off a thanks and apology explaining he had made other plans with friends.

Ginny's gift was still unopened after one look at the gift he could sense something evil from it. More than likely something with a love potion embedded in it.

Neville and he never exchanged gifts instead they bought each other a gift for themselves and thanked the other for the gift. They agreed in year two that it was a stupid thing to spend money on each other when they knew what the other wanted. Neville always got plants or a book on plants and Harry always got himself quidditch items. This year he had ordered himself a professional snitch that they used in competitions. He couldn't wait for it to arrive so he could go out and try it. From what Draco had told him it was twice as hard as the ones they used at Hogwarts.

The Malfoy's were currently away trying to find a new family home but had sent him a set of formal robes for which he was grateful for. He knew he would have much use for them. Of course they fitted him perfectly and suited his colouring which made his eyes pop according to Kreacher. On the right hand side was his family crest along with the Black crest. He debated whether to wear them to drinks with Severus or his normal jeans and t-shirt.

Just as he was slipping on his boxer briefs Death appeared in front of him. Harry didn't even blink so used to his friend just popping in. What did surprise him however was when Death handed him a box. Never in the whole time he had known Death had he presented his master with anything. Gifts were not something he could just go out and buy.

"Happy birthday Master."

"Awww Death I didn't know you cared." Harry said taking the box from the skeletal hand.

Harry opened the gift and stared at the gift. "You are giving me an egg?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. Um why? Don't get me wrong I am grateful. But…"

"Perhaps you should hold it."

Harry placed the box on his bed before gently picking up the egg from it's velvet nest. The egg and the master glowed a golden colour just like Vitalia and Severus did. Warmth spread throughout Harry's body before the glow disappeared. Carefully the young wizard placed the egg back in the box.

"I know how much you missed Hedwig and although I couldn't give you her back I can give you a part of her."

"A part of her. She has been gone so long. I think I would have known if she had found a mate or laid an egg." Harry said, trying to understand, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Every living being has a soul. Many go on and a few return to this world. I sought her out and found her in North America." Death shrugged.

"This is Hedwig?" Harry stroked the egg gently not daring to take his eyes off it.

"Just her soul." Harry burst into tears. Unable to stop himself. Death not used to such human emotions left quickly and quietly.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoops again a long wait between chapters. Real life and laziness got in the way. Thanks to those who have left comments and those who have liked favoured and began following. This chappy is more serious than the others, but needed.**

Chapter 7

The simple gift was too much for Harry. For all the tears that had fallen none had been from him. They had finally come in great sobs as the loss of all those who were taken from him since he was a baby finally took hold of him. The grief that he had held back surfaced and he was unable to control himself as his chest ached with such pain he never thought he could go on any longer. Hogwarts tried to console him with her song, yet she knew somehow this is what was needed. She too ached with the loss of those she had tried to protect.

The Headmaster had been resting his eyes as he laid in the bath suddenly became aware of the sadness that surrounded Hogwarts. Sitting up he tried to listen to what she was trying to do. An ache he hadn't felt since the death of his dear friend Lilly came forth. Unbeknown to him tears fell down his cheeks. Yet somehow he knew that he was needed and quickly climbed out of the bath and dressed quickly not caring that he was less than perfect.

Vitalia trilled sadly as he made his way out of his rooms and followed the pull he felt in his heart. It didn't take long for him to know where he was being pulled. Picking up his pace he headed to the young heros rooms. Even with the thick walls of the chambers he heard the wails coming from within. Without thought he passed the wards and entered. On the floor a nearly naked Harry Potter was almost catatonic with grief.

Falling to his knees without hesitation he pulled the young man into his arms gently and rocked him adding his own soothing voice to that of Hogwarts. Harry clung to him as though a life line. Not a man to normally give comfort Severus wished that others were here. Yet it was just the two of them and as much as Harry said he was no longer his student he couldn't allow him to suffer alone. After all the years he had protected him the young man needed him more now than ever before.

How long they sat on the cold stone floor the headmaster knew not. His knees and back ached, yet he didn't move other than the gentle rock that seemed to calm the young man. Hogwarts song now silent as was his own voice. Harry to had become silent. Instead of the soft hiccoughs slow deep breathing replaced the air. Severus finally relaxed and quietly called for Cole. The elf didn't need to be told what to do and levitated the young hero to his bed covering him with the thick feather duvet. It took a few minutes for the potions master to pull himself off the floor trying to get the blood flow back through his limbs.

"I shall bring tea." Cole said as he watched the headmaster take the seat he had conjured next to Master over Death's bed. With a nod from the man the elf disappeared.

When the tea service popped on the table Severus silently poured himself a cup knowing that the other wouldn't be needed for a while as Harry was now in a deep sleep. It was the first time that the man could have a good look at Potter without anyone seeing him. When he first saw the boy he was a smaller version of his father, including the horrible messy hair. Nothing of his mother was obvious until he looked up. Those eyes were truly his mothers. It took all his willpower not to go and kneel before him and ask for his forgiveness. Thankfully the boy quickly looked away snapping him out of that thought. Now however he could see less of his father and not much of his mother. Instead the boy no young man had become his own person.

Yes he still has the horrible messy hair. Although it was much darker than his fathers. Neither did he have the round face of his father rather sharp cheekbones and chin. When he smiled, he had a cute little dimple that got deeper the more he smiled. His body was a lot slimmer as well but by no means skinny. He was still extremely short not reaching the six foot plus that all Potter men seemed to achieve. Lilly wasn't exactly short either. Severus could only put it down to his deplorable upbringing by the Dursely's. Yet he suited his height and held his head up proudly. If he opened his eyes they were similar to his mothers, only his held such grief and wisdom that his mother would never know. Even though she had died older than what he was now. She had led a protected life and never knew of such pain her son had to endure all his short 18 years. But those lips were his own. Soft rosey plump very kissable lips.

The headmaster didn't realise he was leaning forward until a soft pop got his attention. Coughing lightly Severus pulled back and watched as one of the house elves tidied up the finish tray. With a nod to the headmaster he popped away leaving them once again. Through it all the young hero never stirred. Sighing the headmaster stood without thought he brushed his finger over the long fringe from his famous scar.

"Happy birthday Harry" he whispered before leaving the hero to his sleep.

The sound of the door snipping closed Harry opened his eyes. "Thanks Severus. For everything." Once again his eyes closed and soon he was softly snoring. The egg on the end of his bed began to move and a soft tapping filled the almost silent room.

* * *

Arthur Weasley was tinkering in his shed. The last few weeks had been hard on his family. With the loss of Fred the family would never be the same again. George seemed lost without his twin. Bill and Charlie were trying to encourage him to open up shop again but the boy was just not interested. Percy was thankfully back in the family fold yet only visited on Sunday's for the family meal. Ginny, his sweet beautiful daughter was perfect in her mother's eyes. Yet ever since she had been possessed by Voldemort she hadn't been quite the same. He thought maybe he should get her to see a Mind Healer. Something in her seemed to believe she was entitled to what she wanted and sadly that was Harry. It was clear to him that Harry held no interest in her at all and had seen him looking more than once at Charlie when he came home. Of course nothing would happen between them as dragons was his second sons only love.

Ron had of course gone with Hermione to find her parents. The girl had been foolish to remove her families memories and Arthur had been more than a little angry at her. If she had actually used her smarts more she would have come to an adult and asked for help. There were easier ways to have protected them from death eaters. If he was honest he blamed her for a lot of what his son and Harry went through. Her know it all attitude put them in danger each year. Right from the beginning when they helped save her from the troll. Ron had admitted that he and Harry hadn't wanted to know anything about what the stone was or where it was, but she pushed them. He loved his son but knew he was a lazy child and it was by the grace of mother magic that he had survived.

Harry Potter the boy he and Molly considered their youngest son. He truly loved the boy and wished more than once that Albus had allowed him to come and live at the Burrow every summer rather than returning to the Dursleys, who repeatedly told not only Harry but anyone that listened that they didn't want the boy in their home. How the blood wards stayed up he nor Bill knew. Bill told his father that there was something not quite right about them yet couldn't figure it out. Thankfully they were strong enough to keep the death eaters away for that he was thankful. Albus died a hero to many but Arthur was unsure he deserved to be.

Sighing he tidied up his shed and headed inside for dinner. Harry should have been their to celebrate his birthday with them, however he had declined much to Molly's disappointment, but he understood. They would still have a special dinner in his absence though and celebrate his life. The rest of the family were joining them including George. The only one missing was Ron and the birthday boy himself. After washing up, he went and kissed his wife before taking his seat only to discover a heavy parchment on his plate. Looking at the rest of the family already seated his noticed one on Georges plate as well. The young man was staring down at it with a frown on his face. Without thought he and George touched it at the same time and disappeared with a silent pop. Molly screamed and dropped the mashed potatoes as the others scrambled around in horror and confusion.

All around Great Britain men and women disappeared without a trace. Including Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Andromeda Tonks with Teddy still asleep in her arms. Mother magic smiled as her beloved children began to appear in front of her. These were her chosen ones the ones who would right the world of its wrongs. She walked calmly over to Andromeda and took Teddy from her arms and cradled the child to her breast whispering a blessing before walking to the centre of the circle. As one the men and women bowed before her.

"Welcome my children. Please be assured your family have been notified of your disappearance as we speak. You will return to your family shortly as I know many of you are celebrating your victory and the birth of your chosen one. Let it be known that two of your new council are not among us at this time as they are indisposed at this time." With a wave of her hand robes of many different colours became a rich plum colour.

Draco gasped looking around the courtroom where his father only weeks before was summoned to find out his fate. Some of the faces he knew many he didn't. Neville winked at him from across the circle. George Weasley even had a small smile on his face standing next to his father who was seemingly still in a state of shock. His aunt was not taking her eyes of her grandson and didn't seem to realise that she was now part of a new era.

"Mother forgive my confusion but why am I here?" asked a man who looked to be around fifty.

"Forgive me child I forget that many of you will not know where you are. This is the Wizengamot and you are my chosen ones." One dear lady fainted only caught by the quick reflexes of Neville and George.

Darco did a quick head count and sure enough there were twenty eight people not including his second cousin, mother magic and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Yet she said that two were missing meaning this was not the way things used to be when the Wizengamot was represented by the most ancient families. The Malfoy's of course weren't part of it after only arriving from France a mere 300 years ago. Andromeda of course was a Black and one of the old houses. The Weasley's he had to admit he didn't know.

"But I'm a muggle born!"

"You are a witch my child. Your blood doesn't make you any less important than the pureblood standing next to you. Or the half blood across from you." Mother said kindly looking down at Teddy who was now awake looking around him.

His hair changing colour now and again until he came upon Draco and his hair went platinum blonde. His eyes were amber though making it clear his father was Remus Lupin the werewolf that taught at Hogwarts their third year. Even though he was a werewolf the students had liked the Defence professor. Other than Severus Snape he was the one that taught them well. If he remembered correctly he had taught Harry the Patronus charm. At 13 years old it showed just how powerful he was. Draco would never deny he was jealous of Potter and his power and his fame. Now he was grateful he had neither.

Somebody coughed and Draco snapped out of his thoughts. Everyone seemed to be moving around him and a few people even sitting. It was only then that he noticed names on the back of the seats. Draco found his seat just below Neville's and next to his aunt who gave him a polite nod but nothing more. Two seats between Neville and Kingsely were empty and no seats below the different colour seats, giving a clear view and access to the floor. There was also no name tags. Turning and looking at Neville to see if he knew he just shrugged. Whoever they were, were obviously important people.

"Today is the beginning of a new era. Each and everyone of you are here because our world is what is important to you. I have chosen those who will be best to get our world back on the right track. Some of you will be given special jobs such as Lord Longbottom who has already been chosen as Defender of Hogwarts, chosen by Hogwarts herself. Minister Shaklebolt your chosen Minister. Some of you are holding seats for your heirs such as Madam Tonks who is to hold the seat of Young Master Lupin. It however does not mean that you are not unworthy of your seat now and ask that you teach him well. George Weasley raised his hand.

"Not to be rude Mother but why am I here as well as my father. Surely there has been a mistake?"

"There is no law to say that more than one family member can be in the Wizengamot Lord Prewitt. Now the war is over, perhaps it is time you go to Gringotts and check the family deeds. You will find that you and your brother (bless his soul) were given the heir of Prewitt after the passing of your uncles." Mother smiled sadly at him. "You have much to offer this world my child and I know you can succeed in making not only your uncles proud but Fred as well. We shall talk later my son."

George paled but nodded. One by one Mother Magic went around the room explaining what she needed from her children. When she came to Draco the young man sat up straighter. Most of the important jobs had gone, if not all of them. Maybe she realised that she had made a mistake. After all he was a nobody he was merely an heir to the Malfoy family and had no real skills after only finishing his education. With the exception of Neville he was the youngest person in the room.

"Heir Malfoy" Mother Magic paused and smiled at him. Draco gulped. "We shall talk in private in a few days. Now my children it is time you returned to your families. Celebrate your success as you all have a long road ahead to put your world back to rights. With a wave of her hand everyone disappeared except for Amendora Tonks and Teddy Lupin.

"Forgive me for being selfish my child but I wished to speak to you privately about a few things." She gently handed back Teddy to his grandmother.

"He is a very special boy. So like his mother and father in many ways. His future is bright thanks to you and your love for him. Don't think that you have to do this alone. Your family are only waiting for an invitation to meet up with you and with their support things will be a lot easier."

Amendora frowned. She had no family left. Ted gone for almost a year and her sweet daughter gone before she got to know her own son. She shook her head, she had no family save for Teddy. Mother Magic sighed.

"Your baby sister and her family"

"Don't you speak to me of them. They are the reason I lost my family, following that mad man taking my husband and daughter away from me. I have NO FAMILY!" she shouted.

"Oh sweet child. You must learn to forgive. I know it is hard to believe, but they were doing what they believed to be right. Then they had to survive this war. They didn't kill your family. Only one man did that and he is now gone. You know yourself what it is like to have lost the ones you love. Would you wish these feelings on young Cissy? Young Draco knew nothing of this war. He was pulled along with the rest of the family, and Harry he may not be blood but he is family. Teddy will need him just as much as Harry needs him."

The woman shook her head tears falling down her cheeks. "Please don't ask me to forgive them. I can't."

"Very well. At least promise me to get to know Draco. I see him being a big part of Harry's life and you will become an even bigger part of Harry's remember Harry had no family and yet he is surrounded by people who love him and call him son and brother." she brought the distraught woman into her arms and whispered a blessing. Before sending her back to her home where she knew that her house elf Mimsey would look after her.

* * *

George was surprised when he didn't land back at the Burrow but rather in his and Fred's flat above the shop. He hadn't wanted to come back here. To many memories of his brother lingered in everything there was around him. Even his Weasley jumper was thrown over the dining table chair where they had shared their last meal together. Picking it up he held it under his nose and breathed in the scent of his lost brother.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Fred. I can't join you at the moment. I have been given a task that I can't leave for anyone else." he said to no one.

Yet somehow he knew that Fred was listening and understood. Mother Magic herself asked for him to look after the children of the future. He along with a muggle born witch were to go to the muggle world and show the young muggle borns a world that they could only dream of. Making sure that no other child would suffer like not only Harry but also Tom Riddle. No child would be abandoned Arthur was in charge of the ophenages of those children who had lost their family to the war. Be it from the hands of the Deatheaters or the children of deatheaters. None of that mattered what matters were the children themselves. George laughed quietly as he was telling Fred the plans that Mother Magic had planned. He could just see his mum wanting to take in every child and their dog into their home. Not one child would ever feel unloved and hugs would be plentiful. The bonus of all this was that the witch who was part of the team was seriously cute. Placing the jumper back onto the chair George went to his bedroom and stripped to his underwear before climbing into his bed. Tomorrow is another day and he was for the first time since the war looking forward to it. He never heard the floo or his brother Bill coming into the room to check on him. With a smile the eldest brother left his brother to sleep leaving the meal his mother had sent to him under warming charms on the table, brushing his hand over Fred's jumper as he left.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so I'm back. Yes I know it's been a long time. I'm so sorry but I'm supposed to be on break from school but managed to get a summer job but work 8 hour days in front of a computer and the last thing I wanted to do was sit in front of a computer at night. Only 4 more weeks and I will be back at school working, running my son around during the week and chilling in the weekends when he is at his dads. That is when I will try to write the next chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy and look forward to seeing what you all think. Happy 2020!**

 **Chapter 8**

Harry was hidden in his rooms. He felt embarrassed for his breakdown in front of Severus. Although he admitted to himself that he felt much better. Sitting in front of the fire that was keeping the egg warm. The young hero still had no clue what it was and wondered if it was an owl again. He didn't know how he felt about that as he was no way ready to replace his beloved Hedwig. With only a month before the school year was supposed to start Harry wondered where he would go as he had long decided that Hogwarts wasn't for him. He was a man who needed to learn by doing rather than reading and copying from books. Plus after a year on the run he felt the restrictions put in place for students wasn't for him at all. Yet he didn't want to leave his home and even more Severus Snape. Harry couldn't help the smile on his face when he thought about the grumpy sarcastic man.

Master Over Death was startled out of his thoughts by a loud crack, jumping up he went to kneel in front of the egg. "Come on kiddo you are almost there I can see you are tired, but you will soon be free." he whispered wishing he could help his new familiar but knew he couldn't.

The soft pop from behind him let him know that a house elf probably Cole had come in. "Master Harry you should eat more." Cole tutted while clearing the uneaten breakfast away.

"I know I'm sorry Cole I just couldn't face it this morning. Maybe some soup for lunch, please." Harry said not taking his eyes off the eggs.

Cole came forward and knelt beside Harry. "He will be out soon I will get him some food as well. You must come up with a name for him."

"It's a boy?"

"Of course!"

"But Death told me it was Hedwig's soul inside. Doesn't that mean it should be a girl?" Do you know what he is. I've looked in all my books but there isn't any description of an egg like this one."

"Master has so many questions for Cole. You must learn patience." With a click of his fingers he disappeared. Harry huffed and turned his attention back to his familiar.

Several hours later the young hero woke to a chirping sound. Sitting on the blanket he had placed his egg on sat a small dragon. It was the size of his palm. Rubbing his eyes he blinked trying to clear his brain. A DRAGON! Hedwig was now a dragon.

"Death!" Harry gently picked up the dragon and cradled in his hand.

"Master"

"Did you know that you gave me a dragon?" Harry growled.

"Of course. And may I say it is a great familiar for you. He is going to be a great companion for you. Harry raised his eyebrows wishing he could do just one like Severus. "He won't grow much bigger than an owl.

"Oh well that's alright then. He is kinda cute." Harry scratched the whelp under the chin getting a purr like rumble. Right there and then the young hero fell in love with his familiar.

"Don't let size fool you Master."

"Harry H.A.R.R.Y not master I hate that. Well tell me about him." Cole came and placed a bowl of raw meat mushed up by Harry's chair. The young man sat and got a syringe and gentle encouraged the whelp to take it. Cooing like it was a human child.

Death just pulled a book out of his robe and set it on the table. "Forgive me mas...Harry I am needed elsewhere. Not that the young man noticed his focus solely on his young familiar.

* * *

Nobody saw or heard from the young hero for days. His room was warded to everyone including the headmaster. Cole however assured him that he was fine and was eating everything that was sent to his room.

"Good morning everybody." The staff and remaining guests looked up from their breakfast to see Harry Potter walk into the great hall.

"Potter what pray tell it that on your shoulder?" Severus asked.

"Oh everyone I would like you to meet Falkor." Harry said rubbing the small dragons tummy.

Severus sighed as he ran his hand down his face. "Seriously Potter you named your dragon after a movie?"

"Wait you know Neverending Story?"

Falkor tilted his head to the side looking at the headmaster before puffing out smoke in the shape of a little heart. Draco snorted and Neville sniggered in amusement while Harry blushed. "Traitor" the young man muttered taking his seat next to Neville.

A bowl of raw meat appeared on the table and Falkor jumped from his master's shoulder and hungrily attacked his food. Everyone watched with morbid fascination at the mess he was making on not only the table but himself. Harry happily ate his meal while he read the Daily Prophet which surprisingly had no stories about himself for once. Once Falkor finished his breakfast his master kindly wiped his face for him before letting him pad across the table sniffing everyone's breakfast as he went. Crunching up his nose at all the cooked food. Arriving at Severus' side the little dragon looked up at the stern looking man and puffed out another small heart at him before rubbing his nuzzle on his large hand.

"I think you have a fan Severus." Hagrid chuckled trying to gain the young dragons attention, with little success.

Several people snorted trying to hide the laughter they felt bubbling up inside. Lucius tapped his son on the head before standing and holding his arm out for his wife. "Come dear we should take in some fresh air. It looks like it will rain soon."

Nacissria dabbed her lips with a napkin and stood. She squeezed her son's shoulder as they passed conveying her message for him to behave. Draco looked up at his mother and nodded in understanding. Although the Malfoy name was in tatters they still had an image to hold. Getting on the wrong side of Harry Potter or Severus Snape would not be in his families interest.

"Mr Potter you do know that dragons are illegal to own in this country don't you?" Severus asked as he tried to gently push the dragon away from his hand so he could continue eating his breakfast.

"I do but it is also illegal for anyone to separate a familiar with his owner." Harry said leaning over and picking up Falkor and putting him back on his shoulder. Besides who is going to argue with Death." Harry pushed his chair back and turned to the headmaster and gave him a small bow, before walking out leaving a stunned group of witches and wizards.

"Familiar, Death?" Hagrid asked his eyes never leaving the duo as they left the great hall.

Severus sighed. "Mr Potter is telling the truth. Death himself gave Falkor as a birthday gift. It is believed that he has the soul of his previous familiar Hedwig. Now if you will excuse me I believe Hagrid and I have an appointment at the Ministry."

Hagrid stood knocking the table as he stood suddenly making the dishes rattle and drinks slosh over the rim of cups and glasses. Without a word the two wizards left the great hall while the group tried to mop up the mess forgetting they had wands to do the task.

"Anyone know why Hagrid has to go? Surely he hasn't done something wrong." Poppy said.

* * *

Hagrid and Severus were outside the ward's waiting for the portkey to take them to the ministry. The half giant was wondering the same. He had gone through everything he had done in recent times and couldn't recall anything other than using his illegal wand during the war. Surely they would allow him to protect himself and the students of Hogwarts. Still he was nervous all he knew was that Kingsley himself and owled him instructing him to be at the Ministry at 9am along with the headmaster who would bring him via portkey.

"Hagrid the portkey."

The half giant jumped and quickly grabbed the teapot that Severus was holding in his hand. In a blink of an eye they both disappeared from sight. Harry watched them from above as he flew around the pitch Falkor spreading his wings on his shoulder. Although he was too young to fly he loved being up in the air with his master and soon he would be flying on his own, but for now he was enjoying the bounding time he had with his Harry.

Severus was glad that Hagrid was comfortable with porting as he would have hated to have been landed on by the half giant. Handing over the portkey to the young man behind the desk and quickly handing his wand over for inspection he and Hagrid were quickly lead to the Ministers office.

They were left to wait outside. Hagrid remained standing when offered a seat while they waited. Severus was happy to see that one of his former slytherins was sitting behind the desk she hadn't been his student for many years and although she was not very good at potions she did well in most of her other classes. It wasn't long before they were ushered inside by Kingsley himself. The minister kindly enlarged and strengthened a chair for Hagrid.

"I suppose you are wondering why I called you in today Mr Hagrid."

Severus put his hand on the half giants arm and shook his head, before he could answer. The last thing he needed was to give something away that he shouldn't have done. Kingsley chuckled and leaned against his desk, crossing his arms. He had to give it to the headmaster he cared for those in his care, be it student or staff.

"We just have to wait for one more…"

"Hello my children." Mother magic said appearing before them.

All three men stood Hagrid unsure who this person was but felt such warmth from her that he began to sob. Sighing Severus quickly pulled out a coin and transfigured it into an extra large handkerchief and handed it to the man while Kingsley greeted Mother Magic. Patting Hagrids back before stepping forward and bowing before kissing her cheek. Blowing his nose with a great big honking sound the half giant tried handing the handkerchief back to the headmaster who let it drop to the floor before banishing it.

Mother magic bell like laughter filled the room as she stepped forward and took his large dustbin lid size hands in her delicate ones and brought them up to her lips and kissed them. The Ministers eyes just about bugged out of his head. He had never seen her do that to anyone before as they usually kissed her hands. As she let go, her hand went up to Hagrids cheek and left it there for a few seconds before dropping it.

Hagrid sighed his eyes closed. It had been so long since he felt the loving touch of a mother not that he knew exactly who this woman was. He just knew he felt loved and safe. Someone was patting his arm to get his attention. Blushing he quickly opened his eyes and noticed that everyone else was sitting.

"Hello my son."

"' lo miss."

"Please Rubeus call me mother."

"Hagrid may I introduce you to Mother Magic. She asked me to set up this meeting today so she could speak to you privately." Kingsley said.

"Arr ya gonna take me majic?" he asked

Mother Magic giggled before taking his hand once again. "My child not everyone who has magic deserves it."

Hagrids heart stopped for a moment. She was gonna take his magic. He wasn't very powerful and since he didn't get to finish Hogwarts he was not good at many spells. Tears began to leak down his furry cheeks. Severus sighed and transfigured another coin and handed it to Hagrid who was looking down at his feet as he pulled out his pink umbrella.

Mother Magic took it with a smile and waved her hand over it. Gone was the umbrella instead his wand sat gently in her hand. Severus looked at the wand. For such a big man it seemed so delicate and small. About 16 inches long and made of what looked like oak he couldn't help but smile at the big man staring at the wand that now rested on his palm.

"You will need to be trained on how to use it properly." Kingsley said kindly. "How old were you when your wand was snapped?"

"He was expelled while in third year." Severus said when the big fella was still staring at his wand. "May I suggest that Hagrid studies at least till has accomplished his O.W.L's. I am sure that not only myself but the other teachers would be willing to spend time with him to help him."

"I have a better idea." Mother Magic said patting Hagrids hand. "A certain young man is in need of something to do. Yet my understanding is that he wants to stay at Hogwarts but not further his own education." she held up her hand as Severus was about to disagree with her. "You know as well as I that Harry is done with school. He feels safe at Hogwarts yet a student he is not."

Severus snorted. Kingsley chuckled nodding. It was well known that even though Harry was a powerful wizard in his own right all the Order Members would complain at how lazy the boy was when it came to his school work. But he was loved by all and they admitted he did well in his practicals even beating out Hermione often in getting the spells first although he did try and hide it from his best friend, not wanting to upset her.

The Headmaster sighed. She was of course right. Harry was wanting to stay at Hogwarts it was his home just like it was his. At least if he was at the school he himself could keep an eye on him and try and continue to keep him out of trouble. He very much doubted he could. It seemed that trouble found the young hero. Besides as much as he didn't want to admit it,he would miss the boy if he was gone. The year was hell without him being close not only because he didn't know where he was or if he was safe. Nodding he looked at Kingsley.

"You will allow Hagrid to continue his education?"

"I never believed he should have had his wand snapped. It was only when I took over that I understood what had happened. It was Mother who decided to take matters into her own hands and she has spoken."

"Wha I'm gonna go to school again?"

"Yes Hagrid you will be able to still live in your own home. But I'm afraid that until you have done your O.W.L's you can't teach. You however could perhaps return to just being the groundskeeper and keeper of keys until then. I'm sure Harry would enjoy helping you so that you have more time to study."

Hagrid stood and picked Mother Magic up and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek making Mother squeal in surprise. She patted his shoulder and allowed Severus to hold her waist as he let her down.

"Perhaps a portkey Minister."

"Of course." Kingsley said as he quickly made one saving them the need to go and get one from the department.

Mother Magic could see that the half giant was indeed a good man and his heart was so pure. Harry was just the same and understood why the two were still friends.

"Come Hagrid we shall go share you news. I'm sure Harry will be excited as you are." Severus said.

"Child please tell Harry that I wish a meeting with you both tomorrow."

"Of course Mother" the headmaster bowed before taking Hagrid in hand before the portkey left.

Kingsley turned to Mother Magic. "What are you up to Mother?"

"Why child, what makes you think I'm up to anything." she giggled her tinkley laugh before disappearing.

* * *

Harry was there to meet them when they arrived back having spent the morning flying with a few other students that remained and staff in a friendly game. No one was keeping score and the young wizard couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. As soon as he saw the pair land he waved to the other saying he was out and flew down and opened the gate for them. Hagrid was talking so fast that he could hardly understand a word he was saying as he was pressed into the man's furry coat and beard.

"Perhaps some tea?" Severus said.

"Corse Headmaster." Hagrid hurried ahead to put the kettle on. Severus held Harry by the arm.

"I hope you not be upset but I have found you employment. Just let Hagrid explain, if you don't wish to do it. I'm sure he as well as myself will understand." With that the man left a very confused hero standing near the strawberry patch. It wasn't until Falkor blew a heart in front of his face did he move.

"You really gotta cut that out Falkor." he shook his head and followed the headmaster inside.

Harry instantly agreed to be Hagrids tutor and assured Severus that he would not be teaching him potions that he would leave that for himself. The headmaster left the pair to make arrangements to head to Diagon Alley to pick up their supplies. Harry would need clothes to work in the grounds as well as books to help him teach his friend. Severus had been right, the young hero loved the idea of working on the grounds he may have been lazy at school work but the young man certainly wasn't lazy in any other way and liked to keep busy. The headmaster insisted that Potter got some teaching robes and since he was now employed at the school dress in an appropriate manner. Hagrid was thankfully excused from wearing robes as he was not only a student but a staff member.

 **TBC**

 **Yes I know it's short but the next chapter will be mostly about our lovely pair.**


End file.
